Love
by caitymae1992
Summary: It's been two years since the war has passed. Relationships build between best friends. And engagements are made. A Zutara, Sukka and Taang!
1. The Letter

Two years have passed since the Gaang defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko of course became the new Fire Lord. He chose Iroh to be his head council adviser. Katara and Sokka naturally went home to the South Pole, Hakoda with them. Suki went back to Kyoshi to train the new little girls and with some convincing from Sokka she let little boys join too. She couldn't let go of Sokka the day he had to leave to the South Pole. He was not that much of a jokester for a few days. Suki trained to get the sadness out of her system. Aang went with Toph to bring her back to Gao Ling. Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong was then happy to have her back under their roof. After they heard the story of how the Blind Bandit helped defeat the ex-Fire Lord they understood her more. After Aang left the Bei Fong's he moved around the world looking for children, women, men, families, anyone who would like to start a new life as an air nomad.

With Zuko

"Uncle I know." The annoyed Fire Lord exclaimed.

"Nephew I know you know. It's just you only have two more years until you have to marry and you haven't exactly found a god woman. You can't keep waiting for _her_ forever"

"I know it's just ever since she left here I…" Zuko was interrupted by a knock.

One of the palace guards came in and said "My Lord the Ava-"

"Momo?" Momo flew into Zuko's study, landed on Zuko's shoulder and dropped a letter. The Fire Lord smiled when he noticed the Fire Nation headband that held it together, this meant a party. Zuko opened the letter and started reading.

_"Dear Zuko (or Fire Lord),_

_"Hi! How are you and Iroh doing? I'm good. We have fixed up the Northern Temple. Gigi brought all of the orphan girls to the Eastern Temple and is teaching them the ways of the women airbenders.-" Zuko smiled when he herd the older woman airbenders name. the memory was still fresh in his mind._

**Flash Back**

_"The Gaang walked into the White Lotus Society hideout. They were amazed at the sight; benders of all different nations were training together as equals. Zuko saw out of the corner of his eye a woman in orange she was bending the air around her as a demonstration to all the children. 'Aang look' The young Avatar turned and a huge grin came across his face. 'Look there is an airbender! They didn't all die out!'"_

**End Flash Back**

Zuko smiled "Nephew what are you smiling at?"

"Just some memories Uncle."

_"-Everything has been good. Well if you don't remember Suki's birthday is right around the corner. We will be heading to Kyoshi two days prior to the celebration. There is about a week left so I think you should get a move on if you're coming. (Which you better; Toph says) Me, Toph and Katara will be there, Sokka won't he has to stay at the South Pole. Other than that Suki should be happy and we will all have fun. Well we hope to see you there!_

_Your Friend,  
__Aang_

_P.S. I want a present Sparky and you better get me something good or I'll get you!  
__Love,  
__Toph"_

As Zuko finished reading he smiled and said "Uncle we're going shopping."

First chapter of my story. Hummm who is the girl Iroh is talking about? Is it Toph, Katara, Mai, Suki? You'll just have to wait! I'll give you two points if you guess correct. The points are for fanfics. If you get 15 or more I'll write you an Avatar fanfic. Any ship anything!


	2. Young Love

**With Aang and Toph**

"Twinkletoes are we there yet? I'm starving!"

"Almost Toph" The Blind Bandit sighed and turned her sightless eyes to the starry sky. The Avatar looked back at his fourteen year old blind companion and smiled

_'She really has changed in the last two years hasn't she?'_ It was true the Earth Rumble champion stood a little taller, she started developing what she called bumps. She now wore her hair in a pony tail instead of her usual bun. With her age came personality changes. It was hard to believe at first but Toph Bei Fong was nicer. She now smiled at cute little lion-bare cubs and helped small children with their earth bending; she even blushed a lot more.

"Hey Toph?"

"Huh?"

"Do you sometimes wish you could see?"

"… yeah I do."

"Like if you mercilessly regained eyesight what would be the first thing you'd wanna see?"

With out hesitation or thinking Toph answered "My friends. No doubt about it."

The young Avatar got up from his seat on Appa's head and sat in front of the Blind Bandit.

"Whoa Twinkles where did you come from?"

"Well Toph when a mom and dad love each other very much they get these feelings-"

"Okay Twinkles don't need to learn that again." Toph smiled and thought _'Aang always makes me smile. He's gotten older too.'_ The bald monk did get taller, his voice was deeper. The girls loved it when he took his shirt off. (not that it really mattered to Toph) He lost his baby face. Toph couldn't see all of that. She just saw his heart and listened to his voice.

"Toph…Toph…TOPH!" Aang clapped.

"Oh, what?"

"Give me your hands."

"Wait. Why?"

"Just give them to me." Toph was hesitant because of the seriousness in his voice, but she gave the Avatar her hands anyway.

"Twinkletoes what are you-" She was cut off by her hands being placed on the Avatar's face. "Aang?" she whispered his name.

"Now you can see me"

Toph bit her bottom lip and moved her hands around. She started on his cheeks, to his ears. She laughed "Twinkles you have big ears"

"Yeah I've heard that one before"

She smiled and moved he hands up more. "Twinkles you're balding!"

Aang laughed "Toph I've been doing that for a while now."

"Oh." Toph then moved her hands to his nose. Then finally his lips. Her fingers lingered there for a moment waiting for something. She felt Aang's mouth curl upwards into his charming fourteen year old smile that she would never see. Toph moved her hands to his chin, down his neck and they rested on his shoulders. "Aang?" she whispered again.

"Yes?"

"Now what?"

He was a little put off by her simple question. "Now… now this." Both of his hands cupped her cheeks pulling her face towards him. _'Wow no objection!'_

_'I'm actually about to kiss Twinkletoes.'_ But then Momo happened and flew down in the middle of their perfect moment. _'Well never mind!'_

_'Uhg… Momo you couldn't have come two minutes later!?'_ Toph sighed and looked away. "Oh it's a letter from Zuko!"

"What does it say?"

_"Dear Aang (or Avatar Aang),_

_"My Uncle and I are doing well. Right after I finished reading you r letter I went shopping. (And yes Toph I got you a present. And no I'm not telling you.)-"_

Toph smiled "Told you Twinkletoes!"

"Yeah whatever."

_"- It's wonderful to hear that you're home is being rebuilt. How would I forget Suki's birthday? After what happened last year I remembered. Yes I'm coming; I'm getting everything set as I write. We all know that Suki will be upset when she finds out Sokka isn't coming, they haven't seen each other for a year now, and they live practically a day away from each other. Oh well. I'll see you there Avatar. (and yes I'll see you there too Toph!)._

_Your Friend,  
__Fire Lord Zuko  
__(but Zuko is just fine)_

Oh now it looks like Aang got over his crush on Katara. Dang i'm evil to make Momo inturupt their perfect moment. Oh well.


	3. Suki and Katara!

"Well…" Toph sighed.

"Yeah… um… so…?" Aang said right back.

"Acward."

Aang looked away and yelled "Whoa! Look Toph. The Unagi!"

"Yeah it's amazing!"

"I know it- Oh right sorry I forgot."

"Ha ha!" Toph laughed and punched him.

"Ow that hurt! Oh well. Alright buddy it's time to land on Kyoshi Island!"

When Toph got off she smiled and said "Oh, here she comes."

Aang saw a sixteen year old water bending master running over to them like a mad woman. Suki behind her, her arm just ready to fall off because it was being pulled by the crazy water tribe girl.

"Aang! Toph! You're here! I missed you so much!" Katara yelled as she crushed them both in the most powerful love filled hug ever.

"Alright Sugarqueen-"

"Oh Toph I've missed that nickname so much!" Katara locked on tighter. "I'm not letting go of you two until you both hug with as much enthusiasm!" Toph groaned but put her hands around the crazy sixteen year old.

"Yeah and I thought they were here for me." Suki said to no one in particular.

"Oh Suki we did come for you" Aang broke away from Katara's death grip and went over to the Kyoshi warrior.

"Wow Aang you got taller" Was the first thing that left Suki's mouth.

Aang puffed his chest out and stood taller. "Yeah I know."

"Oh please Warrior Princess don't feed his ego more compliments." Toph said as she pushed Aang back and smiled.

"Toph you're not funny." Aang crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh yes I am Twinkles."

"Um nope."

"Do we need to settle this again?"

"I'm ready when you are" Aang got in to his fighting stance. Toph grabbed her rocks and started chucking them at Aang. "You're gonna have to do better then that Miss Toph Bei Fong, I'm the Avatar if you haven't noticed."

"Avatar my ass, I taught you!" Aang smiled and grabbed his staff. "No airbending!"

"Sorry can't hear you" Aang ran and grabbed Toph around the waist. "Up we go!"

"No Twinkletoes stop or I'll kick your ass!" That was the last thing Suki and Katara heard of them.

"Well now we know who Aang's new crush is." a rough voice said from behind the girls.

Sorry it's sooo short! I have exams and stuff so yeah i promise it will be longer next time! Oooo... who is the voice! Two more points if you guess who the voice is! Man urber TophxAang flirting going on!


	4. Presents

"Who the… Zuko!!" Suki yelled and hugged the Fire Lord.

"Alright we all know I'm your favorite."

"Now Suki don't squeeze him to death. We don't want to start a new war because the Fire Lord died from a super Suki hug." Katara said.

Zuko smiled and pulled out of Suki's embrace. "Hi Katara."

"Hi Zuko." She smiled, he opened his arms and they hugged.

"Aw isn't that sweet."

"Iroh!" both Suki and Katara shouted. They ran into the old man's arms and gave him the biggest super Suki and Katara death hug.

"Oh I see how it is Katara." Zuko crossed his arms and pouted like a four year old.

"What can I say Nephew I have this charm about me that the ladies just love." Katara and Suki laughed and nodded in agreement.

Zuko just rolled his eyes and murmured "Yes Uncle you're a ladies man."

"Uhg Twinkles I hate you!" Everyone turned when they heard the Blind Bandit yelling.

"Well Toph if you hate me so much why are you smiling?"

"Because… I don't know."

"Admit it you liked flying on my glider!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah right. I'm always here if you wanna go for another ride."

"Twinkletoes I would never in a mil- Sparky!"

"Hi Squirt." The strongest earth bender in the world was seen jumping into the Fire Lords arms giving him a big hug. A very unlike Toph manner, but when it came to Zuko she didn't care. He was like her older brother.

"Aw isn't that cute." Aang said as he rolled his eyes.

"Looks like someone is a little jealous." Suki whispered to Katara and pointed to Aang.

"So Sparky-butt what did you get me?" Toph asked.

"A present." Was Zuko's answer.

"Well give it to me."

"Nope if Suki can't have hers the you can't."

"Actually Zuko I wouldn't mind if I get my present now." Suki piped up.

"You're not helping! So be quiet."

"Come on Zuko it will help her get over my brother not being here." Katara smiled

Zuko looked back to Suki and Toph who were now standing next to each other making baby eyes. "Oh no, please not the baby eyes."

"This is my normal face Sparky!" Toph laughed.

"Why can I never say no to those?"

"Um they're kind of cute." Suki smiled.

"Okay do you really want the present now?"

"Yes!" Toph and Suki shouted.

"Fine then let me get them." Zuko went over to his things that he had yet to put away and pulled out a bag he brought that had all of the presents in it. He opened it just a bit and pulled out a package wrapped in a green silk cloth. "Suki this is yours, happy birthday."

Suki murmured a thanks as she was opening the package. "Oh my spirits. Zuko it's beautiful." The Kyoshi warrior held up a gold fan with red silk lining the edges in black silk there was a drawing of a dragon.

"It was my grandmothers. She collected things like this."

"Zuko I can't have this."

"Yes you can I don't collect fans."

"Oh, thank you!" Suki hugged Zuko once again.

"Okay we all know you're thankful. Sparky where is my present?" Toph interrupted.

"It's right here." Zuko pulled out another package that was more square.

"Whoa Sparky what is it?" Toph asked once she got hold of the package.

"Open it up and you'll see." Toph smiled and started to open it.

"I smell chocolate!"

Zuko smiled "Yup."

"Oh Sparky-butt you know me to well."

"That should last you a life time." Katara spoke up.

"Or about a week." Aang laughed. Toph smiled and punched him. "Ow."

"You're not getting any."

"Oh come on I was just kidding."

"Yeah I know."

While the flirting was going on no one saw Zuko pull Katara away from the group and pull out another package. Katara looked at the square box. It was smaller that Toph's and it was wrapped in blue silk. "Zuko you didn't have to."

"Yeah I did I didn't want you to feel left out."

Katara smiled "Thank you."

"You haven't opened it yet."

"Oh, right." She laughed. Katara opened it to find a small box of chocolates. Right in side the silk blue fabric was a smaller box that went unseen to Katara.

Zuko went to her ear and whispered. "You forgot something."

Katara's heart quickened. She picked up the box and opened it. "Oh my, Zuko they're beautiful."

So we found out who the voice was! Zuko! So 3 points to whoever can guess what is in the box.


	5. Memories

Inside of the small box was a pair of earrings. They looked exactly like the pendent on her mother's necklace. There were small diamonds at the tip of the waves.

"They match your necklace." Zuko whispered in her ear again.

"Zuko." Katara whispered. He looked into her deep ocean blue eyes.

"This brings back memories."

"Are they good ones?"

Zuko smiled. "Remember when Suki took you to get your ears pierced on Ember Island?"

Katara smiled "How can I forget." She whispered as she walked a little closer.

**Flashback**

It was early afternoon and Suki, Katara and Zuko were walking through the small tourist shops on Ember Island. "These shops are so cute!"

"Katara they aren't monkey-squirrels." Zuko said.

"She meant cute in a since that they are small and have cute little trinkets." Suki defended Katara.

"Uhg… you girls are killing me!"

"You didn't have to come." Katara retorted.

"Well to let you know Sokka was sleeping, Aang and Toph were training and I was bored." While Zuko was ranting he herd the girls gasp.

"Zuko look." Katara pointed to a little shop. It was full of earrings.

"Earrings wow."

"Kat you should really let me pierce your ears." Suki said.

"I don't know. It might hurt-"

"Katara how many times have you beat Zuko up?" Suki said while trying to hold in her laughter. Zuko's face was just priceless. His mouth was wide open and eyebrows were furrowed.

"Thanks. Use me as the example." Zuko spoke up, but was unheard by the two girls.

While all of this "girl talk" was going on Zuko was having a mental conversation.

_'Wow I think Katara would actually look pretty with earrings.'_

_'Look dumb ass there are some blue diamonds that match her eyes.'_

_'Those are nice and expensive. Yup nice and expensive.'_

"Right Zuko? Zuko? ZUKO!!" Suki snapped.

"Oh what?"

"Right those blue diamonds would just make Katara's eyes pop?"

"Yeah sure what ever. Just do it Katara."

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just wait- Ah."

"Let's go." Zuko grabbed her hand and dragged her to the small stand. "I want the small blue diamonds." Zuko told the shop owner still holding Katara's hand as he put his own money down.

"Zuko!" Katara spoke surprised.

"What?"

"Those are expensive."

"You're not buying them. So don't complain."

"But-"

"Shush."

"These are going to look wonderful on your girlfriend sir. Nice choice." Katara's eyes widened and looked at her hand still being held by Zuko.

"Yup." Zuko said not entirely paying attention. The shop owner winked at Katara and handed the earrings to Zuko. "Thanks. Let's go you two."

"How nice! Katara you just got free earrings and you didn't even have to bat your eyelashes!" Suki looked at her with an I-have-never-been-so-proud-smile.

Zuko groaned and let go of Katara's hand. He gave the bag to Suki and ran like he just saw Azula kissing that guy who foams at the mouth and always follows Aang.

Later that night Katara came out and showed off her earrings. When everyone was going to bed she stopped Zuko and told him thank you with a kiss on the cheek.

**End of Flashback.**

That was the first time ever that Katara and Zuko actually felt something for each other and it was just over a pair of earrings.

"You bought me my first pair of earrings and they where expensive too." Katara said as she moved her hair to show Zuko that she still wore them after two years.

"And that was the first time you ever kissed me. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Katara whispered.

"And those earrings were worth buying." Zuko whispered right into her ear. He was holding her hand in his. There were so close to kissing now.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Zuko bent over to capture her lips and saw Iroh standing there smiling like a lunatic.

Oh my finally. I'm sorry I'm late! hides under a rock Exams and everything, but now they're done!! Woohoo! Finally ended the 9th grade! I'm so happy. Okay sorry for that back to the point system. So we find out that Zuko gave Katara earings!  
Alright so 3 points to the winner if you guess the correct answer...  
How will Iroh react to seeing his nephew and Katara?  
A) Run around screeming "I knew it!!"  
B) Say nothing but ask questions, give advice and talk.  
C) Smack Zuko and give a lecture on how different they are


	6. Little Moments

Katara didn't feel anything. She was expecting to feel warm lips against hers. She opened her eyes and saw Zuko still holding her hand; his other hand was resting on her waist. The Fire Lords face was a priceless I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-ruining-this-moment. Katara turned around and saw Iroh standing there with an id-I -interrupt-something look on his face. Now she was blushing. She backed away presents in hand and blushes still intact. "I should get back to Suki. It's almost time for dinner." Katara smiled and walked away leaving nephew and uncle to talk or shout.

"Uncle did you really have to ruin the moment?!" Zuko shouted.

"It's more fun, nephew, when you have to try harder." The Dragon of the West smiled. "Did you give her the earrings?"

"Yes." he smiled remembering the look on her face. "Uncle when did this rock get here?"

"Ah the rock! I had Miss Toph place that there when I noticed the two of you go off. Didn't want anyone to catch you. Especially Miss Suki, she learned a couple of things from Sokka, and one of them is to make fun of mushy love."

"That was not mushy uncle! It was…romantic."

Iroh had no reply. He just smiled at his nephew and lifted his eyebrow.

**With Everyone Else**

"Katara where have you been?" Aang asked.

"I was just out thinking." She looked around. "Where are Toph and Suki?"

"Suki is in her room. Said something about needing to think. Toph…you know I don't know where she is. I should go find her."

"You go do that. Thanks for the help." Katara mumbled and walked off.

**In Suki's Room**

There was a faint humming coming from the inside of the Kyoshi warrior's room, then singing. "Winter. Spring. Summer. Fall. Four seasons four loves." Then there came crying. "He really isn't coming."

"Suki?" She heard Katara knock at the other side of the door

The warrior quick dried her tears "Yeah?"

Katara opened the door. "You know my brother really was upset when he found out he couldn't come."

"Oh I know he probably was." Suki tried to smile bit it failed.

Katara sighed "…Suki"

"I'm fine Kat really."

"Then why are you acting like the old upset Zuko, before he turned good." Katara smiled when Suki let out a small laugh.

"It's just when a girl turns eighteen on Kyoshi she… you know what it's stupid, don't listen to me."

"Suki now you got me interested. Now either you tell me or I'll use my spooky water magic as Sokka calls it and make you tell me." Suki let out another laugh.

"Fine. When a girl turns eighteen she is old enough to get married, and I thought that when I visited the South Pole, when he became Chief, Sokka would ask me. Now…I don't know anymore and that sucks." Suki turned away so Katara couldn't see her wiping the sides of her eyes.

"Hey now, come on, you're turning eighteen tomorrow! We're going to party and everything will be perfect, I promise!" Katara put her hand on the older girls shoulder. "Now let's go eat. I'm starving."

Suki turned around and smiled. "Looks like someone is taking after her brother already."

The girls walked out to the living room and saw Aang sitting there with a defeated look on his face and Zuko standing against the wall trying so hard not to laugh for the thousandth time.

"What's wrong Aang?" Suki smiled, Aang sighed, and Zuko started to crack up.

"Shut up Zuko! It's not funny!" Aang yelled and walked out of the room.

"What did you do?" Suki shouted and moved to pull his ear.

"I didn't do anything. If it's anybody's fault it's Toph's." Zuko moved away.

"What happened?" Katara repeated Suki's question from earlier.

"I don't know the whole story, but, all I know is that when I was walking back from my walk I saw Aang chasing after Toph asking what her problem was and she just earth bended him into the Unagi and ran away in side."

Suki and Katara's eyes went wide. "I can't believe she earth bended him there." Suki said.

"I wonder what he did to get her that mad." Katara looked questionably at Toph's room.

Woohoo! I finally got on the mind train and came up with this. I do hope it's good enough. If it's not then the next chapter you will love! I promise! Points! The answer was B: Say nothing but ask questions, give advice and talk. To all of the lucky winners, Good Guess!!  
Alright for the next chapter there will be a surprise, some confusion between characters, and an OC! Yay!!  
Here are the rules... You can only pick one question. If you guess correct the you will get 6 points.  
QUSTIONS!!  
1. What do you think the surprise will be?  
2. Who are th characters? What are they confused about?  
3. Who is the OC associated with?  
Get those minds thinking!! See ya next chapter. When things get interesting!!

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Nickalodean and Bryke


	7. Surprise!

"I'll be right back." Katara started towards Toph's room.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you. I received a rather nasty bruise on my arm right here when I tried to ask what was wrong." Zuko lifted up his sleeve and showed Katara. She made a face and walked over to him pulling water out of Aang's cup that he was drinking before he went to his room, and healed the Fire Lords nasty bruise that he received from his 'little sister'. Katara turned on her heel and walked back over to Toph's room. She knocked twice and Toph let her in so easy. Zuko's mouth gapped open and he looked over to Suki who was setting the table.

"It's a girl thing. Face it, Toph's growing up, she won't always need a _big brother_." She shrugged and turned away.

Zuko rolled his eyes and muttered "Girls, I'll never get them, no matter how hard I try."

**Toph's room**

"So are you know Suki didn't literally mean that you could throw Aang into the Unagi if he bothered you again, you know that right?" Katara asked.

"Uhg! I know all right. He just… Uhg… I don't know." Toph screamed. She was laying back facing Katara, hugging a rather large pillow. "Why do I have the sudden urge to be freaking girly?!"

Katara laughed. "Don't know, want some of that chocolate Zuko gave you?"

"Yeah actually I do!" The blind bandit got to her feet and retrieved her _lifetime chocolate_ as Aang called it. '_Stop thinking about Aang!_' she screamed to herself.

"So what happened?" Katara asked and sat on the edge of Toph's bed.

Toph sighed, "Aang happened that's all."

"Come on there's more then that."

Toph sighed again and retold the whole story of what happened on Appa. "This whole predicament started with me wanting to see Aang and us doing a little bit of obvious flirting. Then I heard Zuko comment that Aang found a new crush. So now I'm confused about this whole thing now, and he is just talking to me like nothing ever happened on Appa, that he wasn't about to kiss me, that he didn't see me blush, which I didn't by the way, and he's always being followed around by those stupid fan girls!!"

"So you avoid him? Toph the poor boy is so confused. He's probably thinking 'why isn't my best friend talking to me?' You gotta give him a break he doesn't get it. I mean it took the kid until right in the middle of fighting Ozai to fugure out that I didn't like him."

Toph smiled "I guess you're right. I'll talk to him again, but what about those fan girls?"

Katara laughed "Toph there are always gonna be fan girls. He's the Avatar, plus he's gotten older and with that age he's gotten cuter and stronger, but he likes you and that's what matters now. Ok?!" Toph nodded her head and sighed.

"How long are you girls gonna take? We've already eaten and I swear I'm growing stubble just waiting for you out here. I think I might go crazy with everyone else listing to my uncle talk about the old days." Zuko yelled from the other side of the door.

"Oh shut it Sparky-butt we're done." Toph yelled as she opened the door and walked down the hall right passed him.

Zuko smirked "That's what I thought."

"Excuse me?" Toph turned around with her hand on her hips.

"Nothing." Zuko sighed with relief when she walked away.

"That's what I thought!" Toph said back. Zuko smiled and walked after her.

"Sup everyone?" Toph asked when she walked in the room.

Everyone looked at Aang. He looked at his fingers and asked "Toph why did you throw me in the Unagi?"

Toph laughed "Well when a girl says '_leave me alone and let me think or I'll throw you in the Unagi'_ she means it. Come on Twinkles I thought you knew me better." She smiled and ate her food that Katara gave her. That night was full of laughter and small flirting between both Aang and Toph, and Katara and Zuko. Iroh told a funny story about his eighteenth birthday party. Suki was annoyed and confused about why Katara would smirk when she always asked about what she got her as a gift. Eventually everyone went to bed and awaited the next day when the real partying would start.

**The Next Morning**

There was a knock at Suki's door. "Who is it?"

"Katara" a muffled voice came from the other side.

"If you don't mind me in my underwear then come right in."

"Good Morning! Happy Birthday!" Katara yelled and tacked Suki in a hug.

"Wow. Good Morning. You know, you just made my morning ten times happier." Suki laughed and pushed Katara off.

"Alright remember that great birthday present of mine that everyone is talking about?"

"Yeah!" Suki said smiling like crazy.

"Well the first part is right out the window."

Suki had a questionable look. Katara pointed to the window. Suki turned her head.

"What? I see a tree, Avatar Kyoshi, Aang and Toph, a Water Tribe ship, Zuko, a butterfly - wait a Water Tribe ship!" and with that Suki ran fast. She passed Toph and Aang.

"Guess she saw the ship" Aang said. Toph smiled and nodded. She ran passed Zuko.

"Katara you could of at least waited until she put some clothes on." Suki was still in her undergarments.

**On The Ship**

Hakoda walked over to his son, "Sokka is that-?"

"Suki." Sokka said to himself and smiled. The young chief took off his boots and jumped overboard.

"What is your son doing?" Bato asked.

"He's going to see his girl." Hakoda replied.

Suki ran or tried to run in the water to Sokka. She jumped into Sokka's arms kissing him as they sank under the water. When they came up Suki's arms were around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. The water was waist deep

"I missed you so much." Sokka said once the kissing was over with, Sokka rested his forehead against hers.

"Why is it that your voice sounds different?" Sokka shrugged and kissed her again.

"Do you two need a lift?" Hakoda yelled from aboard the boat. Suki smiled and they both climbed the later. Once on board Hakoda and Bato took one look at Suki and started cracking up.

"What?" She looked down with a blush on her face "Oh. Sorry about my lack of clothing."

"I don't mind at all-Ow!" Bato hit Sokka upside the head. Suki giggled. "Come here I'll give you one of my shirts." They went in to Sokka's cabin on the boat. He handed her a shirt and laughed once she pulled it over her head. "That could pass as a dress on you."

Suki playfully smacked him "Shut it."

"Make me." Sokka grabbed her by the waist. Suki smiled and did exactly what he said. She kissed him and that shut him up for sure.

When they came to a stop and were off the boat Suki ran up to hug the giver of the best gift. Katara held up her hand and halted both her brother and Suki. She bent the water out of their clothes. "You may proceed." She opened her arms. Sokka and Suki both crashed into the sixteen year old.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled.

"Only a small hug Snoozles-." Sokka crashed into her.

"Toph you grew a little bit! You must be ecstatic!"

"Thanks. You don't look so bad your self!"

"Yeah I know-I hate you."

"It's good to have you here Snoozles." Toph put her hand on her hip.

"Yeah great." Aang rolled his eyes.

"Dang he got jelous again and it's of Sokka. This kid has like a green monster on his back or something." Suki whispered to Katara. They both giggled.

"Aren't you afraid that your boyfriend will hear you talking about him like that?"

"No, he's not even paying attention he's to busy playing with Zuko's hair." They laughed again now watching Sokka pulling on Zuko's now longer hair.

"Sokka stop!" The Fire Lord yelled.

"But Zuko it's so fluffy!" Sokka laughed back.

"Sokka!" The young chief heard a voice call him.

"Am I hearing voices?" Sokka asked everyone

"No it's Hono." Suki told her boyfriend.

"Suki why is your brother-Ow!" Sokka was punched by Suki's older brother. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You made my baby sister cry!" Hono yelled and smiled at the same time.

Sokka turned to Suki who looked away. "I'm sorry it was all Katara's idea!" Katara opened her mouth to protest.

"It's okay really. I'm so glad you're here!" Suki smiled and kissed his cheek.

This chapter was long! I can't think anymore! lol  
Here are the answers to last chapters points system thingy! lol  
1. What do you think the surprise will be? Sokka, of course.  
2. Who are th characters? What are they confused about? Toph and Aang. Toph, because she's not sure about her feelings toward Aang and just being liked like that in general. Aang, because he was thrown in the Unagi by his best friend for no reason.  
3. Who is the OC associated with? Hono! He's Suki's big brother, very over protective and occasionally threatns Sokka, telling him if he does anything to his baby sister he will hunt him down and hurt him. lol  
New points. I need a good name for Suki' dad! Someone who is a strong powerfull guy that whoud do anything to protect his family. He's kinda like Hakoda. You get 2 points for that. And I need 3 gifts! Each will be given by Aang, Toph, and Katara. 1 point for each gift. You can get 1 out of 5 points this time!Get those minds thinking!


	8. Party Time!

'Come with me Sokka." Suki grabbed his hand and led him away from the group. They walked to her house and into her room. "Check this out." She showed him the fan she received from Zuko.

"Whoa!"

"I know. It was his grandmothers." Sokka looked at her with a sad face. "What?"

"Did you really cry?" Suki nodded her head. "Suki I'm so sorry. I really wanted it to be a nice surprise."

"It's just I haven't seen my boyfriend for a year and then I find out he's not coming to my eighteenth birthday party. I was sad." Sokka walked over to her and hugged her. "You've gotten stronger you know that."

"Stop talking and hug."

"Okay"

"Shush."

"I was just-" Sokka surprisingly kissed her.

When he pulled away he said in the most serious voice. "I love you."

Suki smiled "I love you too." She kissed him again this time more passionately.

"Suki, I think we-Wow my sister has a boy in her room and she's making out with him."

"Hono, how many times have I told you to knock?"

Hono just smiled and said "Mom, Dad, Suki was making-Ow" Suki tackled her older brother and gave him a pleading look. "She was making up a stupid song about how wonderful her day has been."

"Thank you." Suki got off her brother.

"This door better be open _next time_ he's in here with you." Hono left. When Suki turned around she and Sokka just started laughing,

**At The Kyoshi Warrior Dojo**

"Katara have you seen the finished project?" One of the warriors asked.

"Oh my, yes Ana it is so pretty! Suki will love it so much!"

"But will Suki say yes?"

"What will I say yes to Ana?"

"Oh letting Katara do your hair for tonight." Ana smiled and turned to Katara.

"Oh, I was just going to leave it down, but if you want to I'll let you." Suki smiled.

"Yay I will." Katara said with fake enthusiasm.

**With Sokka**

"So Ling I'm the last gift for tonight right?"

"Yes my daughter will be so happy."

"I hope she says yes."

"I believe she will. She loves you so much."

Sokka smiled and walked away to meet up with Aang and Zuko to get ready.

**With Suki and Katara**

"Your hair looks great" Katara smiled. Suki's hair was parted to the side with some of the silk wrapping that Zuko used to wrap her gift holding it up as a headband would.

"It does thanks Kat!"

"I'm going to leave so you can finish getting dressed."

"Alright see you!" When Katara left Suki went under her bed and pulled out a box. In side the box was a beautiful dark green dress. The ends of the dress were lined by gold. There were buttons right from the navel to the top of her breast which showed an ample amount of cleavage. The sides from the tops of the knees ere slit all the way down. "Mom was right this dress does show _everything_."

When Suki was presented as the birthday girl to everyone on Kyoshi. Being the leader of the islands protectors did that to you. When Sokka saw her his mouth dropped.

"Hey." Suki said smiling.

"Um…h…h…hi…you…um…you…y…y…"

"Spit it out already Snoozels!" Toph hit his back.

"You look beautiful"

"Why thank you."

"Um…shall we dance?"

"We shall." Suki smiled again.

"Come on Toph I'm gonna show you how air benders dance."

"But I don't dance and I have a poofy dress on and-"

"Come on!" Aang pulled her hand out to the dance floor.

"You're wearing the earrings." A voice said from behind Katara.

She turned around "Zuko. Yes I am."

He brought his hand up and touched her earrings. "They look beautiful on you."

"Thank you." Katara smiled and bat her eyelashes.

"So do you want-"

"Okay everyone we are all going to start the presents early tonight." Hono interrupted.

"Do you want to sit down with me?" Zuko laughed.

Katara laughed "I'd thought you'd never asked."

"Hono this is weird we don't usually do gifts until the end." Suki said confused.

"Well we're trying something different." Suki was seated in front of everyone. One by one the families would bring a gift. She would receive separate gifts from each of her warriors and other friends. Her parents came up and presented her with a book.

"Thanks mom and dad, reading yay."

"Oh shush! You don't even know what it's about." her father Ling told her.

Suki's mother Kata smiled . "It's about Avatar Kyoshi's life before she found out she was the Avatar. All of the leaders get it on their eighteenth birthday."

Suki smiled "Thanks" She set the book down and hugged her parents. Aang walked up with something moving under a piece of cloth. "Aang what did you get me?"

"A…koala-puppy!" Aang pulled the cloth off to revile the cutest fluffiest small animal on earth.

"Oh my he's so cute!"

"She, Suki. She."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked at the animal on her lap.

"What should I name her?"

"You could name her Toph." The earth bender piped up. Everyone laughed.

"No. I'll think of one later."

"And I'll hold her until you are done with presents." Aang smiled and took the furry little animal from her new mommy.

Toph walked up with a huge grin on her face.

"Why do I feel scared all of a sudden?" Suki asked.

"Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of Princess." Suki nodded her head.

"Right."

"Okay I have three gifts for you. One is this," Toph handed her a rock with a face drawn on it. "a pet rock," There were multiple smacks on the foreheads that were heard over by the Water Tribe tables. "two is this," She handed her a piece of parchment.

"Oh my Toph it's a ticket for me and two gests to spend a week at any spa get away in the Earth Kingdom. Thank you!"

"Yup. The last is this." Toph punched her on the arm. "Happy Birthday Warrior Princess!" With that Toph walked off.

Suki smiled "Wait before Katara comes up I'd like to say, yes Zuko did give me a gift. It's is the most beautiful antique fan from the Fire Nation. I made him give it to me early." She motioned for Katara to walk up.

"Okay I know you're always like 'I never have enough jewelry or hair things and I only have my warrior make up.' So I got you this." Katara held up a box. It's was full of hair stuff, cute earrings, bangles, necklaces etc, and make up.

Suki smiled and hugged Katara "Thanks Kat!"

"Alright I'm the last one!" Sokka said stepping up, cheering could be heard from Toph and Aang. "Okay Suki the next thing you say is going to depend if this party is going to be great or a disaster." Suki's eye brows furrowed. Sokka walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know I can be a pain and I can be annoying sometimes, but I love you so muck and I will always be there for you. So along with your gift is this question. Will you marry me?" A necklace was brought up in front of Suki's face. It was a pink shell necklace.

"Sokka." She whispered almost inaudible.

"It's made from Water Tribe and Kyoshi things. The shells are from the beaches here, the string that holds it together is the best from the Water Tribe, one end of the clasp is from Kyoshi and the other is from the Water Tribe. Even if you say no you can still say no because it doesn't even look like a betrothal necklace. I just want you to know that I love you and wish you will say yes and-"

"Sokka," Suki looked at him, "Will you shut up and just put the necklace on your new fiancé?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah I will." He clasped the necklace on and walked to the front of her. Suki jumped out of her seat and almost knocked him over when she kissed him. Cheering came from the crowd. The party resumed after that.

"Sokka I'm going to say something to your father." She walked up to the Water Tribe men. She stood facing Hakoda with a smirk on her face. Hakoda stared back equally.

Bato looked between them and whispered "What's going to happen?" Everyone just burst out laughing for no reason what so ever. Hakoda stood up and gave Suki a nice hug. "I guess our playful banter ends." he smiled.

"Oh no it has only just begun Daddy Dearest." Suki mustered up one of her most innocent of smiled.

"I will drink to that my daughter to be." Hakoda held up his cup and with in seconds downed all of it.

While all of this conversing was going on between Hakoda and Suki, Zuko was trying to get help with a _little _problem of his own.

Holy Crap Muffins! Sorry it took so long! This morning at 3:00am I had gotten back on the mind train! I'm so happy! Oh and to anyone who wants to know, Texas is so fun! I got to visit Fort Hood. It's an army base! My brother-in-law is in the army! It's sooo cool!!  
Alright the next question is worth 3 points!  
What is Zuko's little problem?  
Good Luck!


	9. Party Time! 2

"Uncle I don't know what to do!" Zuko yelled

"Calm down Fire Lord it's just a koala-puppy." Iroh laughed

"Can't you just watch her for a second. Katara is just standing there and I would like to dance with her."

"Nephew you agreed to watch the animal for Aang, now you have to commit. Speaking on the young Avatar where is he?"

"I don't know he just saw Toph walk by and asked he to watch her…Stop licking me!" The nameless animal stopped and stared at the Fire Lord and barked, then started licking Zuko again. Iroh laughed and walked away. "Alright lets go find your new mama." Zuko rolled his eyes and stood up with the animal in his hands.

**Aang and Toph**

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Don't know, I was bored and wanted to take a walk with some one and you were the first person I saw." He lied, thankfully they were walking on the sandy beach. Toph sighed. "What's wrong?"

"It's the sand. I'm trying really hard to see and it just gives me a headache."

"Well then…" He took her hand "stop thinking about it and I'll guide you."

Toph looked in his direction and smiled, then she looked up. "Twinkletoes?"

"Yeah?"

"What are the stars like?"

Aang looked at her, her face was completely serious. "Have you ever heard a symphony of bells?"

"My parents hired a bell choir once and they played for us."

"The smallest stars are like the highest bells. The bigger are the lowest sounds. So when you're looking at the sky think of that bell choir and all the songs they played. After all you never forget a voice or sound." By that time they stopped walking and sat down on the sand. Toph had her hair out of her headband and her dress puffed around her. She looked breath taking. She smiled and looked up at the sky. Aang swallowed and moved to whisper in her ear. "You thinking of that symphony?" He saw Toph smile again and look towards him. Aang took hold of her chin and moved her face to look up more. "I'm up here now." He chuckled.

Toph looked at him again and thought 'Here comes that stupid urge to be girly and flirty again.' She put her hand on his cheek. "And I'm still here." Aang smiled and moved down to kiss her. "Wait Aang I've never kissed before and I'm probably really bad at it an-" He kissed her. The Avatar kissed the Blind Bandit.

When they pulled away Aang lowered his lips to her ear and whispered "You're perfect."

"Pay up boys." Suki held out her hand and both Sokka and Zuko groaned.

"I can't believe you three, making bets on the two youngest members of our group!" Katara said with a hand on her hip.

"Kat it's cool they don't know." Suki smiled "If you want in I bet they won't tell us they're together until mine and Sokka's wedding."

"Or until you two have kids." Zuko chuckled at the two's wide eyed expressions.

"You're crazy to think that…"

"Suki may I talk to you." Hakoda came walking up. Suki nodded.

Hakoda and Suki walked away from the group. "So what did you wanna talk about Daddy Dearest?" Suki smiled.

"It's tradition in the Southern Water Tribe for the mother on the son to give something of hers to the girl. Since Kya; my wife isn't here I have to do that job." Hakoda unwrapped something from around his wrist. "This was the engagement necklace that I gave to Kya." He took Suki's hand and placed it in her palm. "It's a sun stone."

"Don't you mean moon stone?"

"No. Sun stones are very rare to find in the South Pole. When I was thirteen I found that after I went ice dodging with my father. I showed Kya who was my best friend at the time. She loved it and was always playing with it when ever we hung out together. This is so dear to both me and her so you better keep it safe."

Suki nodded and smiled. "Kya was my mother-to-be's name?"

"Yes. She was beautiful and I loved her very much, I still do." Hakoda smiled sadly.

Suki nodded again and gave Hakoda a hug "Thank you. This means a lot."

"Hey hey!" Sokka came walking up. "Dad can I talk to my fiancé?"

"I was just leaving." Hakoda smiled and patted his son on the back.

Suki smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Is that my mom's engagement necklace?"

Suki nodded "So I was thinking of naming my kuala-puppy Yue. What do you think?

"I like that name." Sokka smiled and kissed her so sweetly.

"Ahem." Someone coughed.

"Uh Suki why are all the men in your family looking at me like that?"

Suki laughed. "Family initiation." was all she said and all the men took Sokka and he screamed. Suki laughed again "Don't kill him guys, I kinda love the bonehead!"

Suki smiled to her self again and looked up at the moon. "So I guess you're okay with this Yue? I mean you haven't sent a massive title wave my way yet." The moon glowed a little brighter. "Good. Thank you. I'll make sure the wedding is at night so you can watch it from the sky. Maybe you can invite Kya to join you in the stars to see her son get married. I really don't know how the spirit world works, and I hope it's okay for me to name my pet after you." Suki smiled and sighed happily. This truly was the greatest birthday she had ever had.

--  
Wow i actully got this chapter out before Zutara Week is over. lol I still gotta think of a story for "Pinch" le sigh  
So yeah we find out that Zuko has to take care of little Yue.  
lol Yeah that's right Suki's pet is named after one of Sokka's previous girlfriends. Yeah I thought it would be funny to give Suki a bunch of guy brothers and cousins lol. We have a Taang kiss everybody! Oh and I promise I'll get some Zutara in there next chapter! lol We have a Taang kiss everybody! Oh and I promise I'll get some Zutara in there next chapter!

Points...it's a question...it's worth 3 points.  
What do you think the "Family Initiation" is?  
1)A: Beatings from all the men.  
2)B: A stern talking to and...Threats!  
3)C: Sokka has to run around naked screaming "This is what Suki gets when I marry her!".


	10. Dance Like It's A Threat

Suki sighed happily.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." She turned around to find Zuko with little Yue in his hands. "Take your animal." He handed her the koala-puppy and walked off.

"Probably to go dance with Katara huh Yue?" She looked at the small pup in her hands. It licked her and barked. She smiled "Yup."

"Hey Katara."

"Hey Zuko." She blushed and looked down.

"You know, I think we should dance." It wasn't a question.

"Wow someone's feeling a little daring tonight." She laughed.

"Your dad and Bato made me have a chugging contest. They're very crazy when they are almost drunk." He chuckled. She smiled. He starred.

"I thought we were going to dance?"

"Right." He put his hand out and she grabbed it. They stood there for a moment. "I don't know how the Water Tribe dances."

"I don't know how the Fire Nation dances." She laughed.

They looked at each other and said in unison. "I don't know how the Kyoshi dance." They both gave each other a weird look and laughed.

"Let's just wing it."

"Or we could do what Aang and me did once. We did one of our training routines together."

Zuko smiled and nodded. He backed up a little and bowed fire bending style. Katara bowed water bending style. They started to circle each other Katara's skirt moving with the motions. Katara's smirk said everything as all the other dancers stopped to watch the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe chief's daughter stare each other down. Katara then spun in towards Zuko and landed with her hand on his chest and her other hand out palm toward the ground. Zuko cleared his throat and pushed her back gently and she did a small grace full flip. Zuko smiled and made his way over to Katara with the fastest most graceful steps, Zuko made a hoop with his arms and Katara came up through them her arms circled around his neck and did a body role against the Fire Lord. Zuko's eye's widened and he smirked yet again he laced their fingers and pulled her arms up. Zuko then did something that Hakoda would kill him for, he slid his hands down Katara's perfect slender curves and landed on her waist. Katara's eye's widened and smiled she brought her left hand down to Zuko's and turned out then in. Katara brought her hands up to his shoulders and nodded. Zuko placed his hands on her hips and brought her up into the air like she was as light as a feather, he spun her around and brought her upon his shoulder. Katara grabbed hold of his upper arms, flipped behind him off of his shoulder landed in a split and came up hugging his back. She spun away only for a moment to bend water to her arms. Zuko turned away as well. When the dancing partners turned around they were across from one another with their elements in their hands. Water was whipped. Fire was lashed. Steam arose and the crowd cheered when the steam vanished. Katara's left thigh was held by Zuko's hand, her leg was wrapped around his back, her hands on his face looking straight into his golden eyes. In between their faces was a single rose that was held by Zuko's right hand. He had plucked it from one of the table's center pieces. Which, he was certain Suki wouldn't mind him giving it to Katara. Katara gulped, she never took her eye's off the Fire Lord, afraid that her father standing only feet away would kill her with his gaze. Zuko was the first to move he let her thigh go and backed away. Then he bowed water tried style and waited for Katara to do the same. Once that was over he walked back up to her and presented her with the rose. She beamed and walked over to her father.

"I love you, dad!" she kissed him on the cheek and walked toward Zuko entwining their fingers as she then kissed his cheek.

Suki looked at Hakoda's shocked expression and said only one thing she could think of "Come on Daddy Dearest you should have seen it coming. You are the Chief and her father for crying out loud." She laughed and smacked him on the back. Hakoda gave her the most confused look that said he-just-took-my-little-girl-away-from-me. "It'll be alright Pops. Like she said she loves you. She probably loves Zuko too, hmmm…Sokka!" Suki handed little Yue to Bato and ran into Sokka's arms. Sokka just stood there catching fly's with the most wearied out confused expression plastered on his visage. "I know I know the Katara, Zuko dance killed your father's vocal cords, but I mean come on you of all people should have seen it coming."

Sokka stared at her and shook his head. "No it's not that, that was the most amazing coolest thing I've seen in my life, besides you."

"Then what is it?"

"The men in your family are scary. They said things that I didn't think possible could happen to a man, that shouldn't happen to a man, even if it was Ozai!"

"Sokka tell me everything that went on in that room. Now!"

"Okay…It went like this…"

**Sokka's Flashback**

"Alright Water Tribe, sit!" One of Suki's cousins said.

"Here's the deal," Ling came out of hiding behind the front door. "I love my daughter and you love her too. Is that right?" Sokka nodded. "Good. You would never and I mean never do anything to hurt her right?" Sokka nodded once again. Ling smile turned into a scowl that even Ozai would be afraid of. "Because Sokka of the Water Tribe, if you hurt even one hair on my baby girl's head I will not only castrate you but your foot will go up your ass along with your fist all the way in side your mouth and I will make you do that, understand?!"

Sokka nodded fiercely "Y…ye…yes…S…S…Sir."

"Good." Ling backed away and nodded to Hono.

Hono smiled and placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "From this day forward until your wedding I will be watching you. If I see anything go wrong or if you upset my baby sister one bit I will not only give you bruises physically but mentally as well." Hono backed away. Ling stepped up again and raised his hand. Sokka closed his eye's preparing for the worst. All he got was a slap on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, son." He received all around pats on the back and was told how terrified he looked. Apparently everyone told him they were all about to die from laughter if the threatening didn't end soon.

**Flashback Over**

"Now I can help when your little sister is engaged." Sokka laughed.

Suki furrowed her eyebrows "My little sister is only twelve."

--

Wow I would have to say this was the most fun chapter to write. I got to write my very first dance sequence (sp?) guys!! :) So yeah and do you think I got a little carried away with the threats? Oh well lol I could just picture Sokka's face. :0 lol This was fun. Didn't I tell you there would be Zutara!! I kept my promise!!

Points! Big thanks goes out to BatmanNinja at DA for helping me out with the dance sequence! 6 freaking points are rewarded to you and I love you forever!! Bueno job!! (told ya that rose would come into play. lol)  
The Correct answer to...  
What do you think the "Family Initiation" is?  
2) B: A stern talking to and...Threats!

3 points to the winners.

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Nick and Bryke


	11. Together At Last

"So who do we get to tell first?" Aang asked Toph while holding hands and walking down the beach.

"Twinkles I don't want to tell anyone just yet."

"Why?"

"It's just that I really don't want to be made fun of."

"What? By who?"

"Katara and Suki. Not to mention Zuko and Sokka might threaten you. I am like their little sister and you know how overprotective they are."

"They wouldn't make fun of you, they would want to help you. But yeah lets keep it a secret, I don't want dumb and dumber finding out and killing me." Aang laughed, Toph did too.

"So…What's new?"

"Wow…Toph."

"What it's the perfect conversation starter." She smiled sheepishly.

Aang laughed and shook his head. Toph smiled and shivered slightly. "Cold?"

"A little. Wearing a strapless dress does that to you." She smiled when Aang's arm draped around her shoulders.

"So…What's new?" Aang laughed repeating Toph's question.

"Aang!" Toph smacked him playfully on the chest and shook her head.

The Avatar just laughed. "You know you have been positively girly."

"Ugh! Give me a break!" Aang just laughed again and hugged on to Toph tighter. "Stop laughing at me Airhead!" He laughed again. "Aang!" and again. "That's it, I'm sand bending your ass out of here!" Toph started to raise her arms.

"No!" Aang made a fast movement and grabbed her wrists and kissed her unexpectedly.

When they pulled away Toph rolled her eyes, "I'm not talking to you."

"Toph."

"…"

"Sifu Toph."

"…"

"Tophy Wafy!"

Toph turned to him with a confused look, "What the-" She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Nope you spoke to me! Haha! I win." Aang laughed.

Toph raised an eyebrow and punched her boyfriend in the arm. "I win." She mocked.

**Zuko and Katara**

"So you kissed me on the cheek."

Katara's eye's widened she breathed out. "Your point?"

Zuko smiled. "Wow."

"What?" Katara turned around and faced the Fire Lord. "If you don't want me to kiss you anymore I won't. I'll just punch you becu-" Zuko kissed her and as fast as he kissed her pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I've wanted to do that for so long."

"I'm sorry I left so fast. I had to. I had students to teach in the South Pole."

"It's okay. As long as I get to see you on a regular basis."

Katara laughed. "Of course. When are you leaving to the Fire Nation?"

"Two days after the Peace Celebration."

"Oh my spirits that's in a few days! I forgot!"

Zuko chuckled "Slow down Katara."

She looked away. "Sorry." She laughed.

Zuko brought her chin up. "It's okay." He then moved in and kissed her softly. Katara's arms wrapped around his neck and she stood on her tiptoes. Zuko's tongue pressed against her lips and Katara was hesitant after all she and Aang had never kissed like this before, but she opened up for him anyway. Their tongues danced with each other as Zuko's hands moved all over her waist and throughout her hair.

"My sister is only twelve Sokka. You can't marry her off to some Water Tribe guy!"

Katara and Zuko stopped kissing and were extra quiet. Waiting until the newly engaged couple were gone.

"He's thirteen and they don't have to get married just yet. They can go on dates!"

Suki slapped her forehead and groaned. "Why did I say yes to you?"

"Because Suki," He kissed her forehead where she had a little red mark from smacking it. "You love me and I love you and that's how it's gonna be for the rest of our life's." Sokka smiled at her. "Come on give me a smile. I know it's in there!" Suki laughed. "There we go!" They both laughed and moved on. Zuko and Katara both released the breath that they didn't even know they were holding. Katara looked down and gasped. Her dress and hair was all askew. She looked at Zuko and tried to hold back laughter. He was just as bad as her, if not worse. The Fire Lord's hair was all over the place and his diadem was lose, hanging off his head. His clothes were all over as well.

"Don't laugh at me. You should see your self." Zuko laughed.

Katara's mouth gapped, "I'm gonna let that one slide because you're cute." She smiled and placed her hands on his chest. "I've missed this. A lot." She gave a shy smile and looked down at her feet.

"That's good to know. At least you thought about me." Zuko chuckled.

"When did you become so funny? Huh, mister?" She poked him in the chest.

"Well Katara dear this is how it happened,"

"Oh no."

"What do you not wanna hear the story?"

"No I don't." She stuck her tongue out and ran.

"Hey get back here Princess."

"You gotta catch me first. Nah, nah, nana, nah"

"How old are you again?"

"Sixteen, and you my Lord?"

"Eighteen!" He yelled panting.

"Out of breath already Fire Lord." Katara laughed.

**Sokka and Suki**

"Sokka!"

"Crap, Suki run it's Hono!"

"Not funny. Stay."

"Have you told your father about Kyoshi sleeping arrangements?"

"Nope."

"Don't you think he will be upset?"

"Yup."

"Then go tell him."

"Hell no. I want to live to see my beautiful bride."

Suki laughed. "How about I tell him?"

"Okay. You go right ahead babe. I love you!"

Suki left to go talk to her father to be. _'Wow they're all drunk. This should be easy enough.'_ She thought to her self. "Hey Hakoda."

"Suki! How is my daughter to be?" Hakoda asked grinning crazily.

"I'm fine."

"That's good!"

"I have to tell you something."

"He's all ears Olathe." Bato said putting his arm around Suki's shoulders and laughed.

"Wow you're really drunk."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Me and Sokka get to sleep in the same bed because we're engaged. That's the Kyoshi rule and I will abide by it." She smiled.

"No problem! You can make me a grandchild while you're at it!" Hakoda laughed.

"Good night Hakoda and Bato."

"Good night Wyanet!" Bato called.

Suki walked away shaking her head. _'Wow I'm tired. I'm not telling Sokka about that.'_ She thought to her self as she walked to her house. She was greeted by a shirtless Sokka reading a scroll sitting on Suki's desk. "Yes you can read my stuff." She laughed.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay what's mine is yours."

"I'm so tired. Please let's sleep."

"You read my mind, but first I gotta get out of this dress." Sokka smiled. "Turn around, we're not married yet." She smirked. Suki changed and they couple got in bed. "Good night babe."

"Night my Yoluta."

"Hold it. What do all these words mean?"

"Huh?"

"What you just said, what does that mean?"

"Oh right, it's water tribe language. It means summer flower."

"Oh, and what does olathe and wyanet mean?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Doesn't' matter. What do they mean?

"Olathe means beautiful and wyanet means legendary beauty."

"I like yoluta the best." Suki smiled.

"Then that's what I'm going to call you."

"I wanna call you something in water tribe."

"What do you wanna call me?"

"Well you're always so determined to get things done and you're a great warrior. I don't' know."

"How about determined warrior?"

"Yeah. What's the word for that?"

"Wakiza."

"Well then goodnight my strong Wakiza."

"The word for strong is Songan."

"I love you my Songan Wakiza." Suki smiled to herself as she slipped off into dream land. Sokka smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you too my Olathe Yoluta."


	12. Part II Peace: Pop Quiz

"Two years ago on this day Fire Lord Ozai was defeated. We celebrated our first real day of peace in one-hundred years, our first day of not having to fear for our homes being taken away, our first day of realizing that our children and our children's children wouldn't be taken away and have to fight. Yes we did lose some people but we gained new ones with that baby boom." There was a sad laughter when the Avatar spoke. "Now enough of me making a boring speech, lets just have a good time." Aang smiled and walked to the side. Talking began and music was being played and food was being passed about.

"Good speech Twinkles." Toph punched his arm.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I can't believe it's already been two years." Suki smiled. "It feels like just yesterday Sokka was wearing the Kyoshi Warrior uniform." Everyone laughed.

Sokka glared, "Hey part of you marring me means that you can't tell secrets."

"I'm not married to you yet, bonehead." Suki laughed.

"Fine." Sokka took his arm that was around her and crossed them both in front of his chest and looked away.

"Oh you can't go like that all night." Suki laughed.

"Toph please tell that woman that I can."

"Sokka." Suki said in a sultry voice. He stuck his nose up in the air and ignored her. "Fine then you can sleep on your own tonight." Suki raised an eyebrow and walked away.

"Uh Snoozles you should go after her." Toph said.

"Nah she'll be back she's just faking." He smiled.

"Don't think so, she thought you were serious, she's sad."

"Oh, Suki, wait. Suki!" Sokka ran after her. "Suki." He was about to grab her hand when Aiko, Suki's twelve year old sister stepped in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Aiko move."

"No if you were the one to get her mad then you shouldn't go after her. She can be a little…uh…what's the word…revengeful." Aiko smiled at Sokka.

"Aiki," He used her nickname. "Have you met me? I'm Sokka." He smiled and walked off in the direction his betrothed went.

"Someone help me." Aang screamed to his friends.

Katara's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Fan girls! They're all after me and they're all flirting."

"I don't know Aang you need a girlfriend, this could be good for you." Zuko chuckled.

"But I…Uhg!" Aang groaned. "Toph some help."

"Sorry Twinkles, I wanna see how you do with crazy fan girls running all over you."

The night went on and everyone had a blast. Sokka found Suki and they made up with him telling her that he was the biggest bonehead in the world. Suki told him that it was her fault and she should never take him seriously and they kissed, a lot. Zuko and Katara spent the night dancing and talking and kissing. Toph finally helped Aang out with his fan girl problem by bending them out to the beach to walk around again. The Gaang discussed that next years peace ceremony will be at the Northern Water Tribe.

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up."

"No, go away Gran-Gran."

"Wake up Sokka I mean it. Today's the day."

"Wait did I just say Gran-Gran?" Sokka's eye's shot open and saw his grandmother standing with her arms across her chest. "Gran-Gran!" He shouted and jumped up to hug his Gran-Gran.

"What are you yelling about Sokka?" Suki opened her eyes, "Kana!" She smiled and gave her a less crazy hug then Sokka did.

"Gran-Gran, who else did you bring with you?"

"Well I brought Imala and Pala."

"If I may ask, Why did you bring two women from your tribe?"

"My dear, in the Southern Tribe we have tests for the woman who will be marring the Chief."

Suki's eye's widened. "Like what?"

"Like you making us breakfast and it better be good." Kana smiled.

Suki let out a breath. 'Thank the spirits' she thought 'It's good that mom taught me how to cook when I was little.' She smiled, "Here Kana, come with me to the kitchen."

"So how is it?" Suki smiled nervously. She made them rice with eggs and bacon chopped up and stirred together. Suki also made a delicious orange drink made from pressed out oranges.

"Delicious." Pala complimented. "I especially love this drink." She took an other drink.

Suki smiled. "I call it 'orange juice.' Now if you excuse me I have to get ready." She smiled and walked over to her room.

"What does she have to get ready for?" Imala asked Sokka.

"She trains the young boys and girls of her village."

"Trains them in what?"

"Fighting, what else?" Sokka laughed. Imala and Pala both raised an eyebrow. "Right." Sokka sighed. "It's different here then in the tribes. Women here are the main defenders. They just recently added boys to the program. There's a Dojo at the end of the road, actually now there are two, anyway the kids are trained by Suki, well actually now it's Suki and her brother Hono. It's really cool, the girls fight with fans. They train the boys in the art of the sward. Sometimes the boys and girls spar against each other. I'm doing a demonstration for them tomorrow. I get the opportunity to fight Hono, he actually scares me a little." Sokka muttered the last part.

Kana looked at the two women, they both had surprised expressions plastered on their visages, "Suki is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors; as they call them selves." She smiled.

--

So yeah...this is Part II of Love. Well now it's called Peace! I'm not that happy with this chapter. Oh well...so tell me what you think por favor--(please)!  
For anyone that wants to know...  
**Imala**: Strong-Minded: Native American  
**Pala**: Water: Native American  
**Aiko**: Beloved: Japanese

Points!!  
You get one point for each question that makes it in the next chapter!! :D  
What are some questions Kana, Imala, and Pala should ask Suki?

Avatar: The Last Airbender (**c**) Nick and Bryke


	13. Bombarding

"Suki, dear, where did you learn to cook?" Pala questioned.

"My mother taught me. Actually she taught all of my siblings. She never left the kitchen when we were younger. She still hasn't." Suki smiled. "My little sister Aiko already knows a thing or two and she's twelve." Suki proudly announced while adding various spices to the chicken-goose that would be half eaten by Sokka later on.

"Do you sew?"

"Do you clean?"

"Do you want children?"

"How much of our history do you know?"

Suki's eye's widened at the myriad of questions that Imala and Pala threw at her.

"Ladies, ladies, please one question at a time. I love this woman and if you made her run off before I married her then I would hate you forever." Sokka smiled as he walked in. "Wow babe that smells good. When is it gonna be ready?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Suki smiled. The Kyoshi warrior took a breath and looked at the two Water Tribe women before her. "Yes, Imala, I do sew. Pala I'm the biggest clean freak you will ever meet. Imala I do want little Suki's and Sokka's running around. And I don't know that much history Pala, but I am working on it." She took a breath and looked back at the chicken-goose.

"Very good answers, sweetheart." Gran-Gran walked in holding a bag. Imala ushered Suki to a seat and Pala resumed the cooking. Kana then handed Suki the bag and motioned for her to open it.

"Oh, what's this?" Suki pulled out multiple scrolls.

"They're stuffed with information about the Water Tribe's history." Sokka exclaimed.

Suki looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank them yet. They're gonna test you all the time now." Sokka laughed at Suki's widened eye's. Suki could hardly remember the date of Yue's sacrifice and that said something to her fiancée wants her to remember. Her own mother said it was a miracle that she could remember all the warrior forms. "It's okay babe I'll be your tutor." Sokka whispered quietly in Suki's ear while he traced his hand up her spine. The soft touch sent a shiver throughout her whole body.

She jumped up from her seat and set the scrolls on the table. "I should start making the Lemonade." Suki's voice squeaked at the last word.

"Zuko, come on it's cute!"

"No, Katara, I'm not getting myself a monkey-squirrel."

"Oh, but just look at him." She said as if she was talking to a baby.

"I'll get it for your birthday." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I can't have an animal."

"Why not?"

"Zuzu I live in the artic the only animals I can have there are Appa, Momo, a penguin, a-"

"Okay I get it." Zuko laughed. "I'll get the dang thing before I leave here. Happy?"

"Oh Zuzu, yes I am!" Katara smiled and kissed his cheek.

"The things I do for your kisses Katara." Zuko mumbled to himself as they walked down the street.

"Aang, I really don't think I wanna do this anymore." Toph said.

"To late, I'm teaching you how to steer Appa and that's final." Aang grabbed Toph's hands. "Now just stand up. I won't let you fall, you can trust me." Aang bent down and whispered the last part in her ear. Toph nodded and stood very carefully.

"Okay now just walk forward with me. I'll pull you along." Aang led her to Appa's head and sat her down, then he took a seat behind her. "Now here are the reins. You got them?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I got you." Aang wrapped his arms around Toph's waist. "What I want you to do is give a little tug on the left rein." The Avatar instructed the Blind Bandit while the wind whipped in their faces. "This makes him go left, obviously." Aang smiled into Toph's hair. It somehow came undone on this windy afternoon. Toph shook her head and laughed.

The instruction went on as planned until an unexpected visitor was seen.

--

**I'm not dead!** lol I promise. I just got into reading the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. Let me tell you, I love it! lol I'm now on Eclipse...it only took me a week to get through Twilight and New Moon. lol Okay I'm done with exuses lol.  
So yeah the Water Tribe women are bombarding Suki with questions. Zuko is gonna buy a pet for Katara, but he's keeping it at his palace. And Aang is teaching Toph how to fly Appa.

Points  
I don't even know if anyone got anything so tell me please. **Be Honest** ummm...you all can still submit questions for the women to ask Suki. 1 point each.  
New question...  
Who is this unexpected guest?  
It's very hard...So I'll give you a hint...look back in the earlier chapters. winkwink Hmmmm...this is 6pts.


	14. New

"Gigi!" Aang yelled as he flew Appa toward the figure in the air.

"Aang!" A girl with long black hair and an air bender tattoo on her forehead landed on Appa's saddle with one graceful move.

"Gigi where's Lily?"

"That's what I came here to tell you Aang. Lily's had little bison babies about a week ago."

"You hear that buddy you're a father!" Appa groaned in excitement.

"Amazing isn't it! We really are repopulating the Air Nomads aren't we?"

"Yes we are. One by one."

"Oh and Jojo is getting married!"

"Wow your brother actually found someone that would put up with him being a smart ass." Toph laughed.

"Yes, yes he did."

"Did you find anyone yet Gigi?" Aang asked

"Nope not yet. Just flying solo." Gigi smiled, "I see you two have gotten close huh?"

"Oh crap." Toph announced.

"We haven't told anyone yet." Aang whispered.

"Why did you just whisper that?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"It just felt like the right moment to whisper." Aang smiled.

"You are so weird Twinkles."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me."

"I'll whatever you whenever I want." Aang smiled and whispered in her ear, "_Whatever_."

Toph giggled, "Crap, there I go again, being freaking girly!"

Gigi laughed, "So I'm keeping this a secret?"

"Yes." The Blind Bandit and the Avatar said in unison.

--

"Sokka-" Suki laughed as her fiancée kissed her neck. "How am I ever going to know your culture if we never stop?"

Sokka laughed and moved up Suki's jaw to her lips. "Well how about I teach you how we get warm on those cold nights." He smiled at Suki's blush and moved his hands up her ribcage, moving her shirt up in the process.

Suki gasped "Sokka!" She laughed and pushed his hands away playfully.

Sokka laughed "What? That's how we get warm." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"As much as I love you. You're such a bonehead!" Suki laughed. "Now help me study."

"Okay, okay, you ruin all the fun." Sokka pouted. "What do the people of the water tribe adapt to the easiest?"

"Change."

"How does the communities decisions affect couples?"

"Well the community chooses if a couple can get married. They can choose the husband. If a man should have more than one husband. And…um…there's one more isn't there?"

"Divorce. You forgot that one."

"It's just so weird. If you're going to marry someone it should be forever." Suki pouted and kissed Sokka on the cheek. "Next."

"Um…When did the moon goddess come to be?"

"Um…the Siege of the North."

Sokka's face lit up, "You remembered."

"That was the most important question to remember. Yue _**is**_ someone special to you."

Sokka's face went serious and he took Suki's face in his hands. "I love you." He kissed her. Suki's hand trailed up his chest, to his shoulders and around his neck. Sokka pushed the scrolls off the bed, pushed her down gently and continued to kiss her down her neck.

--

"Zuko, I don't want you to go." Katara hugged Zuko tighter.

"I know Tara, but I'm the Fire Lord. Jee's wife Shina is probably going to kill me if her husband stays there any longer. She's pregnant you know." Zuko smiled.

"Aww Shina is a great woman. She's funny too." The two sat in silence.

"Tara?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Katara turned her head to the Fire Lord and smiled at his nervous expression.

"I wanted to tell you that I…I…um…I lo-"

"Lord Zuko."

"Chung." Zuko gritted his teeth.

"Um…Sir…um…it's time to um…take leave."

"Oh, alright." Zuko stood and offered his hand to Katara. She took it with a baby faced expression. "Oh come on Tara you know I had to go sometime." He laughed. "It's not like I'm gonna leave you forever. Come on." Zuko took her hand and led her to his ship.

When they arrived Katara said her goodbyes to Uncle and the crew. Zuko said goodbye to Toph and Aang. Toph told Zuko that Sokka was busy teaching Suki things about the Water Tribe and that they send their goodbyes.

Zuko then turned to Katara and kissed her on the forehead, her cheeks and then her lips. "I'll miss you. Mein tumse pyar karta hoon." and he turned to leave.

"What does that mean?"

Chung turned to her "It's Fire Nation. It means 'I love you'." He smiled. "Do you realize how much he is in love with you?"

Katara's eyes widened. She started towards the ship "Zuko!" The Fire Lord turned when he saw Katara run on to his ship. "Zuko! Zuko I love you too." They both smiled to each other and Katara jumped in Zuko's arms and kissed him passionately.

--

Holy crap I'm sooooooo sorry! It's been soooo long. Anyway I'm not dead...gosh I've been doing this alot lately...It's those dang Stephenie Meyer books lol. I'm almost done with Breaking Dawn, I have like 2 more chapters to go. Woohoo. Oh man and freaking school started so that's not helpin either. Let me tell you Sophmore year isn't a joke. I have no study halls. It's anoying. lol Okay I'll stop ranting.

Points...NO ONE GOT ANY!! I'm soo sorry it was probably a hard question. But yeah the answer was Gigi. I mentioned her in the 1st chapter in Zuko's flashback.

New points... This one will be very easy. 2pts  
What did Suki and Sokka do?  
A) Eat chocolate cake. yum  
B) Sex whistle  
C) Play Candy Land I love that game!

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	15. What?

**Three Weeks Later**

"How are the girls doing, Gigi?" Katara asked as the two girls walked on the sand.

"Oh my goodness, they're so cute. The always talk about how cute Aang is and how strong he is." Gigi laughed "It's so weird, when the Western Air Temple was populated one-hundred the women would not speak like that."

"How do you know?"

"Remember meeting my grandmother?"

"Yes but I thought she had lived in the Eastern temple."

"Well that was her home, that was where she was born, but she traveled form temple to temple, bringing supplies and what not. That's how Aang knew her."

"Who did I know?" Aang walked up with Toph holding his hand. The Blind Bandit claimed it was because they were on sand and she couldn't 'see' but Katara knew better.

"My Grandmother."

"Oh, Yin. She was funny." Aang laughed, "She also had a crush on me a long time ago. How is she doing?"

Gigi smiled, "Fine. She wants to see you before she goes to the Spirit World."

"Gigi…" Aang frowned.

"Oh come on Aang you and I both know that my grandma isn't going to live much longer. She's one-hundred and twelve years old."

"Yeah I know." Aang sighed.

"So…Gigi, you're eighteen right?" Katara asked.

"Yes." The air bender smiled.

"Good. I have the most perfect guy for you to meet."

"Katara." Gigi laughed.

"What? He's cute, and strong, and nice…etcetera."

They all laughed and kept on walking until they reached the Kyoshi statue.

"Sokka give them back!" Suki yelled while laughing as she ran barefoot after Sokka with a fan in each hand.

"Fight me first." Sokka yelled back.

"Gosh they're at it again." Katara laughed.

"Oh Kat they're cute together." Gigi smiled.

"Plus I love watching them fight. They're both non-benders and they're awesome! Right Toph?" Aang looked at the earth bending master. "Toph…Where did she go?"

"Sokka no! Stop!" Toph ran to Sokka who was about to tackle Suki.

"What?" The two both said in unison as they turned to look at the fourteen year old.

"Suki. Sokka. Stop fighting."

"Toph we're just playing around. Like always." Suki laughed and was about to jump on Sokka when she felt her legs being held in place.

"Stop!" Toph yelled. "Suki just come here. I need to talk to you alone. It's important."

"Toph?" Aang looked at her confused and put a hand on her shoulder. Toph shrugged it off and looked at Suki with a worried expression on her face and walked toward the dojo.

Suki followed after and spoke once they were out of ear shot, "What was all that about?"

"Suki please tell me that I'm wrong."

"What?"

"Suki is there a reason I feel an extra heartbeat?"

"Huh? Is someone listening in on this conversation. Sokka get out of the bushes."

"Suki, Sokka's not here, nor Aang, Katara, Gigi, or anyone else. Just me and you, and that heartbeat." Toph swallowed. "And the heartbeat is so close. It's coming from there." Toph pointed to Suki's stomach.

Suki's eye's widened. "W…What?"

"Suki please tell me that you didn't cheat on Sokka. Because if you did I will-"

"Toph the only person I… Sokka and I had…had…Oh my goodness…Toph am I p…pregnant? Is that why you feel a heartbeat? Because I have a baby in my stomach." Suki's eye's started to water and her breathing accelerated. "Toph I can't be pregnant. I'm not even married to him yet." She started to sob. "H…Hakoda is going to hate me. The water tribe won't let us marry now." the Kyoshi leader let out another choked sob. "They'll think I'm..." Suki sank down to her knees and cried into her hands. Toph looked at the older girl sobbing on the floor, bent down and hugged her. "Toph what do I do?"

"I don't know, Suki, I just don't know." The Blind Bandit let a few tears fall down as well.

--

Wow...now things are starting to get interesting...lol...not even a laughing mater...I don't even know how that idea came about...Oh well...Don't you feel bad for Suki?!

So new question... 4pts  
What should Suki do?

Oh and check this out!! It's sooo funny!! /meanings/Haru.html

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	16. Fire Nation

_"Dear Aang,_

_"Please read this aloud to the group. It is with great discomfort that I need to share this news with you. When I just recently arrived home I received the most devastating news. My sister was released from prison with out my knowing or my guards for that matter. It is with even more horror that Mai was the accomplice. I do not know where they are now nor do I know what they attempt to do, but I believe they will be going to Ty Lee. I am so sorry to have to ask this from all of you but, if you all could do me a favor and stay in the Fire Nation until this matter is sorted out. It would make me feel a lot better knowing that you all are safe and guarded._

_ Your Friend,_

_ Zuko_

The whole room was silent. Everyone's eye's were widened in disbelief. They all thought Mai was good now. What was her problem. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts due to the silence.

_"I can't believe this! When we finally get this whole war thing out of the picture and everything is perfect Azula just has to go screw it up!"_ Sokka thought to himself.

_"No. No. NO! Everything was going great! Why does this always have to happen?"_ Aang screamed in his head.

_"Fire Nation! That means Zuko! Stop Katara you're supposed to be mad about the whole Azula and Mai deal. Grr…stay focused. But I get to see Zuko again and so soon too!"_ Katara had her inner conversation.

_"Why does this have to happen. Now we are all gonna have to fly on Appa. I'm already starting to get sick to my stomach. Damn it all anyway!! Worst is Sokka doesn't even know!"_ Suki yelled to herself, then groaned out loud.

Toph placed a hand on Suki's back as she kept to her own thoughts. _"Crap…this sucks."_

"Well I guess we should go pack." Toph suggested aloud.

A round of yeahs and alrights went around. Gradually everyone got up and went to their respective rooms to go pack. Sokka was the last one sitting there just staring off into space still thinking of a plan.

"You okay?" Toph asked Suki.

"Yeah, just a little sick."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No."

"Suki…"

"I know, I know, it's just a little hard to bring up the subject. I haven't even fully gotten through the news. Just give me time. Okay?" Suki tried to smile and failed terribly.

"Okay. See ya in a few."

Time passed slowly for the Gaang as they all packed their belongings for the trip. They didn't even know how long they were staying. They just knew that they would be there until things were settled again.

"Hey Suki." Sokka walked into the room and saw his fiancée sitting on the bed with her head in her hands and crying. "Suki. Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Sokka ran up to her and wiped her tears with his hands. "It's just Azula. We've beaten her before. It's nothing to cry about. Shh…" Sokka hugged her but she cried even more this time. "Hey…hey…tell me what's wrong." Suki shook her head in his chest. "I won't make fun of you."

"It's not…that…" She let out another sob "You'll b…be mad at m…me"

"No…no. I would never be mad at you." Sokka lifted Suki's face so she could look into his eyes. He wiped a few more tears and said. "Please tell me, Suki. You're scaring me."

Suki nodded her head. "I…I'm…p-"

"You guys ready yet. Everyone else is on Appa." Aang asked.

Suki looked up at Sokka "You know what I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Alright. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I was just having a moment." She faked a smile.

**One Week Later…**

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as she jumped from Appa's saddle.

"Katara." The Fire Lord smiled as he hugged her. Everyone else jumped off but Toph and Suki.

"Alright Princess, you coming?" Toph brought a pillar of earth up so she could lower them down. "Hey Sparky." Toph gave Zuko a punch on the arm once she was settled. "It's been a whole month. I can't believe you've missed me that much." The Blind Bandit smiled. Zuko laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Suki just stood there in the back holding her self up by holding on to Aang's shoulder. "You okay?" He whispered.

"No I feel like I'm-" Suki swallowed "Like I'm gonna-" The Kyoshi leader ran to the bushes by the palace and released the contents of her stomach.

"Suki, are you alright!" Sokka ran up to her, he held her hair out of her face.

"Motion sickness." Suki said as an excuse.

Toph turned in her direction and glared under her bangs. "Yeah I get it from being on Appa for a long amount of time."

"Oh." Everyone said and nodded their heads.

Iroh walked up and held out his hand for Suki to take. "I have some perfect ginger tea that will settle that stomach of yours." He led her to his study and told one of the servants to fetch the tea for him and his guest.

* * *

This would have been longer if I didn't have homecoming week. lol. I had Powder Puff football --(girls flag football.) Then I went dress shopping. Then I had spirit week! So Fun! Then I had the homecoming game. We Won!! WOOHOO! So yeah... lol

**Points**  
So I was just going to give points to anyone that commented, because that last question was hard. But no one did. So please comment, you never know when I might do something like this again.

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	17. Finding Out

As Iroh and Suki settled themselves at the low table in the corner of Iroh's study the tea arrived and the servants were sent out of the room to give the two some privacy.

"So Miss Suki what is the real problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Suki dear, please, I may be old, but I am as observant as ever."

Suki looked at the old man before her. "Please don't tell anyone, especially Sokka."

"What has happened?"

Suki swallowed "Iroh I'm pregnant."

Iroh nodded his head not surprised at all. "Congratulations I didn't think I would have grandbabies this early, but that's okay!"

Suki's mouth started to quiver and she tried to smile. "You're not going to yell at me and tell me that I'm a bad person, are you?"

"Heavens no! Being pregnant isn't a bad thing, dear." Suki smiled at the old general. "But you do have to tell Sokka." She nodded her head. "And how did Miss Toph come into all of this."

Suki raised an eyebrow. "How…how did you know?"

"Remember, I may be old but-"

"But you're as observant as ever." Suki smiled. "She felt the heart beat. She was the one that told me. I mean no mother or doctor are able to know about a baby until the second month. It's amazing what that girl can do with earth bending."

"Yes truly amazing." Iroh agreed.

There was a small silence for a few minutes as they both thought to themselves. "You know I was about to tell him before we left to come here. But Aang interrupted and we had to go. He told me that it scares him to see me cry and throw up and get hungry for weird things out of no where. I know that he can't handle the crying but he tries the best he can. Just yesterday I started to cry, I don't even remember what for, and he told me that he was going to cry if I didn't stop soon." She took a big shaky breath and her eye's started to water. "Oh spirits here I go again." Suki laughed a sad laugh. Iroh laughed a little and held her hand.

**In the palace...**

"She's just crying all the time and I don't know what to do." Sokka looked at Aang and Toph as they walked around the palace while Zuko and Katara went to the garden to talk.

"Talk to her" Aang told him.

"I've tried that. If I ask her what's wrong and why she's crying a lot she will just look at me and cry."

**In the Garden...**

"So what's wrong with Suki?" Zuko asked Katara as they walked through the garden.

"I don't know, she's been really sad and sick. Come to think of it she's been really moody. And whatever it is Toph seems to know about it." Zuko looked at her and lifted his good eyebrow. "Toph is always by her side more than normal. She used to never like Suki as much. Now all of a sudden it's like they're sisters or something. I haven't even had time to talk to Suki about her wedding, because she's either crying on Sokka's shoulder or talking with Toph."

"Crying?" Katara nodded her head. "I don't I've ever seen Suki cry. She's always so strong."

"Well I've seen her cry before, and when she does it's for a good reason."

"No one died or anything like that?"

"Nope, not that I know of."

Zuko kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about it." He smiled. _'I'll have to talk to uncle about it. Moody and sick and eating and crying, it sounds a lot like Jee's wife. She's pregnant…hmm…no she couldn't, Sokka wouldn't. It's against Water Tribe rules as Chieftain.' _

"My Lord." Zuko looked to the servant boy that was bowing down holding a letter.

Zuko smiled. "Yes, Lee?"

"It's from Lady Tylee." The boy handed him the scroll and looked at Katara with his mouth open in awe, she was water bending some shapes in and out of ice absent mindedly.

Zuko chuckled. "Lee?"

Lee shook his head and looked at the Fire Lord with a sheepish grin. "Yes sir?"

"Would you like to see her bend more?" Lee nodded his head. "Than ask her."

Lee smiled and nodded his head. "Excuse me Princess Katara?"

Katara looked to Lee and smiled. "Katara is just fine, yes?"

"Would you pl…please show me some of your bending?"

"Well of course." She held out her hand for Lee to take. "Let us go to the pond." She looked back at Zuko and winked as they left out of her sight. Zuko chuckled and opened the letter.

_Dear Zuko!_

_It's Ty Lee! How are you? I'm good! How is Iroh? Oh, I hope he's good! My sister Wai Lee is having a baby shower and I really hope you can come! I also heard about you and Katara! Good for you! She's so pretty! You two are perfect for each other! Water and fire, yin and yang, oh goody!! You should really come! Bring Iroh too and Katara and Sokka and Suki and Toph and Avatar Aang! Yes I heard there're here too everyone knows what's happening with your life now because you're the Fire Lord!! Oh I do hope you will come, it will be so much fun!!_

_ Love with Sugar and Sprinkles on top,_

_ Ty Lee!!_

* * *

Woohoo I found my journal!! I'm sooo sorry!!! It's like I'm dead or something, but you know school happens to the best of us lol. But yeah so here's the chapter, so Iroh now knows and Zuzu here is pretty smart and he takes after his Uncle, you know being observant and all lol. Isn't Lee cute! I love him!! He's like 10 and his mommy used to work as the cook then she died a few months ago and Lee had no one else so Iroh took him as his own son! Yay so Lee will help Zuko out by being his little messenger brother! Lee also has a thing for a certain blue eyed beauty. lol Oh and I had the funnest time writing that letter from Ty Lee!! lol I love being overly bubbly!!

**Points**  
Uhh...this one is worth...2pts!  
Do you think Zuko will accept the invite to Wai Lee's baby shower?

**_Remember to comment!!!_**

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	18. Baby Shower

"Oh, a baby shower great," Suki moaned and put her head against Sokka's shoulder as she ate the Fire Nations famous spicy treat; Dragon Fire Flakes.

"Oh fun we should so go and see Stretchy!" Toph said with sarcasm.

"I think it will be fun," Katara smiled.

"I kinda have to go," Zuko glared at his uncle.

Iroh smiled at his nephew, "You are going nephew."

"Well then that means that Sokka and Aang are going." Zuko smiled over at the Avatar and the Chief.

"Well then that means Toph and Suki are going!" Sokka said as Toph and Suki both glared at him.

"Uhg I was so happy a few minutes ago and now I'm annoyed," Suki stood up, "here Zuko you can finish these," Suki dropped the fire flakes on Zuko's lap and walked away.

"See didn't I tell you," Sokka looked at Aang, "really freaking moody!"

"Shut up Sokka!" Suki yelled through the halls.

"And she hears everything and smells everything too," The Chief whispered.

"Wow…that's amazing." Toph rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Now where are you going?" Aang asked.

"I'm gonna go talk Suki out of throwing Sokka's stuff out of their room again," The earth bender smiled and walked out in the same direction as the Kyoshi Warrior.

"So do we have to get her a present?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, why?" Zuko and Aang said in unison.

"What? What did I say?"

"Don't you know your sister at all?" Aang asked as he looked toward Katara, who had a big grin on her face.

"Uncle, no," Zuko glared at his uncle, who had a grin on his face as well and was looking toward the sixteen year old princess.

"Let's go!" Katara grabbed Sokka and Aang's hands and walked out.

Iroh smiled and grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him out of the room, "Come on nephew time to shop."

**In Sokka and Suki's room**

"Toph nothing fits me anymore!" Suki held up her pants, "My ass keeps getting bigger." She huffed.

Toph snorted, "Princess, that stuff happens when you're cooking a baby in your oven."

Suki glared at Toph, "I'm gonna attack you with a wave of tears if you don't shut it." Toph's eyebrow shot up and the two girls glared at each other before they broke out in laughter.

"So," Toph started as she fell back on the bed, "when are you gonna tell him?"

"I think tonight at the party will be good." Suki smiled, "Just yesterday I asked him what he thought about kids and stuff like that, he said that he loves them and he would be happy to see me get huge and have little Sokka and Suki's running around." Suki grinned even more.

"Wow, that's very original."

"Shut up," Suki threw a pair of pants at the fourteen year old and they both laughed again.

**The Shops**

"Uncle you know I hate shopping. Why the hell did you drag me here? Couldn't you and Katara just go shopping and leave Aang, Sokka and me at the palace?" Zuko whined.

"Zuko shush," Katara smacked his arm. "Ooh, Iroh look at this, it's so cute," Katara showed Iroh an outfit that said 'Future Fire bender' on it.

"I like that one, but what if he isn't a fire bender,"

"What if he isn't a he!" Aang yelled, "I mean come on! Stop getting the kid clothes, everyone always gets clothes."

"How would you know Aang?" Sokka asked, "Have you ever been to a baby shower?"

"Yes, yes I have,"

"When?" Zuko looked at him skeptically.

"Last winter, Toph's parents held a baby shower for one of their friends and Toph made me go. That's when I met her friend Babycakes," Aang remembered.

**Flashback**

_Toph and Aang were sitting in their seats at Joy Feng's baby shower, where she once again opened up the eighth present of baby clothes. All the women awed._

"_So Twinkles you wanna sneak out of here?" Toph asked_

"_Uh…yeah, let's go, please," Aang pleaded. _

_Toph smiled and grabbed his arm and led the way under the tables. When the two were out Toph stopped Aang and held up her hand. She then proceeded to lift her dress off._

"_Uh…Toph what…what are y…you doing?" Aang stuttered looking away._

"_Taking off this stupid thing, I hate it," Toph muffled through the fabric. When she was done she looked at Aang who was looking away, "gosh Twinkle Toes I came prepared." Toph gestured to her knee length pants and shirt. _

_Aang looked and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Oh…so what do you wanna do?"_

"_Oh, you should meet Babycakes! He's working in the kitchen today!" Toph smiled and grabbed Aang's hand again. They ran to the kitchen where Babycakes was standing by the stove stirring a pot of something._

"_Sup Baby?" Toph walked in letting go of the Avatar's hand._

"_Nothing much Blindness," He smiled, "Hey Arrow boy, I'm Shen, but everyone calls me Babycakes." He smiled._

"_Wait why?" Aang asked confused._

_Babycakes laughed, "Blindness, you didn't tell him?" Toph shook her head as she ate a cookie. Babycakes laughed, "Oh gosh, you might wanna sit Arrow boy. Okay it was my first day at the academy and I had heard that Toph was very uh…not nice," Babycakes laughed at Toph's smile. "and so I wanted to warm my way to her so she wouldn't kill me. So I made her some really good cakes," He elbowed Toph in the ribs when Toph started to laugh, "well she asked me what they were and I said 'well I call them baby cakes' everyone laughed and that's how I got my name."_

_Aang chuckled and shook his head, "Wow…so you like to cook?"_

"_Yeah it's a family thing, we all can cook."_

"_Cool…"_

**End of Flashback**

"So are we done yet?" Sokka asked Katara.

"I think you all got enough." Zuko said as he looked at the four guards holding six bags each.

"Yes I think we are." Iroh smiled and held out his arm for Katara, she took it and stared to walk back to the palace. Zuko shook his head and smiled.

When the group arrived back at the palace they went to their rooms to get ready for the baby shower.

"Hey Toph, where's Suki?" Sokka asked.

"She's in the bathroom throwing up," Toph said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Sokka ran out of the room and went to Suki.

Katara just stared at the girl with one eyebrow up and her foot tapping on the floor.

"What?"

"Toph you are going to tell me what's going on right now."

"Huh…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Toph I don't need to be you to know that you're lying."

"So, what if something is going on? I'm not going to tell you, it's Suki's problem not mine." Toph huffed and walked away.

"Uhg, Sometimes that girl just gets on my nerves!" Katara walked away.

"Uncle may I talk to you?" Zuko asked peeking out of his study.

"Yes nephew what is it?" Iroh walked in and closed the door.

"Suki isn't pregnant is she?"

"I'm not going to lie, she is, but you mustn't tell Sokka, she's going to tell him."

"He doesn't know yet? Wait is it his?"

"Yes it is defiantly his. She informed me that she is going to tell him tonight at the baby shower."

"Okay, so how far along is she? She doesn't even look like she is."

"She's only about a month."

"Oh."

**Hours later at the party…**

"Aw look Ty isn't it adorable!" Wai Lee held up a little stuffed turtle-duck.

"Yes! Oh my goodness! The baby will love it!" Tylee smiled.

Suki breathed in and out she was trying so hard not to cry. "I think I'm going to go get some air and take a walk," She whispered to Aang.

He nodded, "Do you want me to come with you?" The Avatar asked desperately.

"No I'll be fine," She smiled and stood. When she walked out of the house she spotted Zuko standing there looking grim. "Are you okay?" She laughed.

"No, I feel like I'm losing my testosterone."

Suki laughed, "I feel like if I see another person smile I'm gonna puke."

Zuko smiled, "You've been doing that a lot lately," Suki looked away, "when are you going to tell him?"

She looked up at the Fire Lord, "How?"

"I guessed," Zuko smiled, "I'm as smart as my Uncle you know."

Suki rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I guess I'm going to tell him when I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a walk. You know get some air."

"Oh want some company? Pregnant women shouldn't be outside in the dark alone."

"I guess you're right," Suki walked down the steps and Zuko followed.

"So what are you gonna tell him?"

"I'm not sure yet," She sighed, "maybe um… I don't know… 'Sokka guess what I'm pregnant and I haven't told you for weeks,' that doesn't sound to great."

Zuko laughed, "That sounds fine."

"Yes I think it does," A voice said from the shadows.

Zuko and Suki turned their heads and they're eye's widened in shock.

* * *

Ahhh the next chapter! Yay! So how's everyone?? Good? I hope! Any way yeah I really don't have much to say exept...hahahahahaha I left a cliffhanger! lmao yessss!!!  
Sorry I was gonna wright more but I was like "nahh let them wonder." hehehehe!

**Points**

So the next question is... you get 5pts  
Who is the voice??

**_Remember to comment!!!_**

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	19. Pain

"…Mai?" Zuko asked confused.

"That's right," Mai said in a bored tone as she stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't think you would even remember who I was."

"Mai…what…why?"

"Because when I finally got you back, you left me, for Katara,"

"But you said…you-"

"Yes I know what I said," Mai rolled her eyes, "but, it _still_ hurt."

"Yes, Zuzu and you shouldn't hurt people like that," Azula walked out of the shadows.

"Azula!" Zuko's eyes widened and he moved and blocked Suki from Azula.

"Hello my most favorite brother," Azula smiled a very fake smile, "I have a question, Why would you block me from seeing my favorite Kyoshi Warrior in all her pregnant glory?" The ex-princess laughed.

"Azula get out of here now," Zuko breathed, "Just leave the Fire Nation and I won't say anything."

"Aw now that wouldn't be fun now would it, Zuzu?"

"Please, just leave," Suki pleaded from behind Zuko.

"But I missed my big brother, don't I get a hug?"

"No, now go, or I will have to call for the guards."

"Where are they, I don't see any," Azula laughed, "Is your voice really that loud? I'm impressed big brother."

Zuko heard Suki gasp his name from behind him, "Suki?"

"Oh Zuzu you might want to turn around."

Zuko turned to see Mai holding a knife to Suki's throat, "Suki," Zuko gasped.

"Zuzu you should do what I say, because you don't want a mother to be to get hurt, especially one that is your girlfriends brothers fiancé. Sokka would hurt you wouldn't he?" Azula smiled again.

"Mai, please, you know she didn't do anything, don't hurt her," Zuko pleaded.

Mai didn't even look at him, she just had the same expression on her face; bored.

"Zuzu she won't budge."

"Zuko," Suki whispered. The pregnant woman was shaking as the tears started to spill over on her cheeks.

Zuko saw a blue light out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Azula smirking with blue fire in her hands. She laughed and shot her burning hot light in his way. Zuko's own orange wall of flames came up and blocked the blue in seconds.

"Azula please, not tonight, not with her around."

Azula smiled and shot another ball of fire. The fighting continued, flame after flame. Mai would pull Suki out of the way whenever another blazing hot flame would come their way. Zuko was shot with a searing hot blue dagger, his shirt was ripped and a small amount of blood started to flow out of his bicep. Then a scream was heard. Zuko and Azula stopped their fighting for a minute and turned their heads. They saw Suki flip Mai over onto her back. "I may be pregnant but I still know how to fight," Suki glared, "and now I'm mad." The Kyoshi Warrior kneed the knife thrower in the stomach.

"Suki no," Zuko yelled as he blocked yet another attack from his crazy little sister.

"Oh shut up Zuko, I'm fine," Suki jumped back and ducked away from three knifes that were coming her way, "just fight."

"Suki stop fighting!" A voice yelled from the distance.

Suki looked and saw Toph and Sokka running their way. Toph lifted two boulders from the ground, "Snoozles you go help Suki, I got Crazy and Sparky."

"Okay," Sokka ran to Suki, "Suki turn around!" Sokka was one second to late because Suki was kicked in the stomach.

Suki's scream was probably heard throughout the whole Fire Nation as she fell to the ground and hit her head in the process. Everything went in slow motion, Suki wouldn't get up, Toph yelled something that went amiss as Aang, Katara and Tylee came into view.

"Suki! Get up," Sokka yelled, "Katara, Katara get over she's bleeding!"

"Azula I'm going to kill you!" Aang yelled.

"Why, Avatar, I didn't do anything it was all Mai's fault."

"Ah! It hurts!" Suki screamed, "Sokka make it stop hurting."

"I…I can't…Katara get over here now!"

"Sokka the…the baby, the baby…please help it," Suki started to fade in to blackness.

"The baby? Suki what are you talking about?" Sokka breathed confused and scared.

Suki smiled a sad smile at her husband to be, "Sokka we're going to have a baby," _'I hope.'_ She thought to herself. She smiled one last time and let out a shaky scream before she passed out in to blackness.

"Katara," Sokka said when tears started to fall out of his eyes, "Katara she's pregnant."

Aang and Toph were fighting Azula, Tylee and Zuko were fighting Mai, and Katara and Sokka were with Suki.

Azula was in between the Avatar and his Sifu blocking their deadly attacks, "Is that all you got?" She yelled.

"Oh I can't stand her!" Toph yelled and tossed a boulder in the ex-princesses direction.

Azula moved swiftly out of the way and moved her arms and legs in a familiar motion.

"Aang!" Toph yelled, "Twinkletoes move!" Toph yelled and ran to the Avatar. The fourteen year old earth bender was suddenly shocked with lightning.

"Toph! No." Aang yelled and ran over to his secret girlfriend.

"And this is where I leave. Mai let's go!" Azula yelled as a rope came down from the sky. Mai ran to Azula and the two girls were taken up in to the sky.

"Toph, are you okay?" Aang ran to her.

"Yup," Toph smiled. "it's all good, I didn't feel a thing." Toph said as she winced in pain.

"I bet," Aang grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "should I get Katara?"

"N…no, Suki needs her to save the baby," Toph smiled again, "damn it, this hurts like hell," She laughed, "Aang come down here will you." Toph's hand came up and cupped his cheek.

"Yes?" Aang asked once he was almost touching her lips.

Toph smiled and kissed Aang softly.

"Toph, we're in public, I thought-"

"I don't care anymore, just freaking kiss me okay."

The Avatar smiled and leaned down to touch her lips with his, "Okay."

"Something is not right over there," Tylee said looking over at Toph and Aang.

Zuko looked over, "Toph! She's been shot by lightning."

"Sokka, there's nothing else I can do" Katara spoke softly.

"J…just go Ka…Katara," Sokka didn't even look up from Suki's face as she breathed slowly in and out.

"I'm sorry," The sixteen year old apologized as she ran with Zuko over to the fourteen year olds.

Toph and Aang had their foreheads pressed together when the Fire Lord and the water bending princess ran to them, "Toph, how are you feeling?" Katara asked as she kneeled down.

"Sugar Queen, I can't feel my legs and I'm really tired."

Katara gave a shaky breath and put her glowing gloves on the young girls stomach, "Toph you're going to be fine."

Aang looked at her worried and Zuko placed his hand on the Avatar's shoulder, "She'll be fine."

"Katara… how's Suki… and the baby?" Toph asked with shaky breaths.

Katara didn't talk, she didn't answer the question as she healed the wound.

"Katara? Sugar Queen answer me," Toph started to slip away, "answer me." She slipped away in to a black abyss. The last thing she heard was Katara say something like, _'Toph it's going to scar.'_

_

* * *

_Oh gosh...I really have nothing to say lol...  
So I went the sad way, sorry guys it was a gut feeling! *sigh*

**Points!!**  
Question 1pt...  
How much do you hate me? Seriously...

_**Remember to comment!!!**_

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	20. Waking Up for the First Time

Two days passed since Toph was last awake. Aang was sitting on a chair by her side, her hand in his. He wouldn't, the only time he would make an effort to do something was to go to the bathroom and eat. It was at one moment when the Avatar walked back in the room from going to the bathroom that he saw the Blind Bandits eyes flutter open.

"Toph" Aang rushed to her side as soon as he saw her sightless eyes open.

"Twinkles?" she asked.

"It's me," the Avatar pressed his hand to her cheek, "you're finally awake."

"Yes thank you mister obvious," Toph's face squished in pain and her hand flew to her abdomen, "wow that hurts so much. Didn't Katara heal this thing?"

"She did what she could, since we waited. Remember she was-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know helping Suki."

Aang laughed, "She couldn't heal it all the way. It's the same thing that happened to Zuko." Aang looked at Toph then to her stomach where the wound was, "Toph, you're going to have a really bad scar."

Toph looked away, "It doesn't matter. How's Suki and the baby?" she looked back at the Avatar with sightless eyes, "Katara saved them right?"

"Suki's fine," It was Aang's turn to look away, "the baby…it didn't make it."

Toph's eye's widened, "But…she…what? No, Aang, no, you're lying."

Aang grabbed hold of Toph's hand and placed it on his heart, "It's gone."

"But…I felt the heart. I felt it beat. Suki and I…we would make up music to the beats."

"Toph…"

"No, we would think of weird names. I was actually exited to be called Auntie Toph," a tear rolled down her face. Aang frowned and hugged her, "I'm fine," she smiled, "how's Suki?"

"She…it's weird, she hasn't cried, it's like is hasn't hit her yet. She just sits there. Sokka hasn't left her side. It's like he's waiting for a bomb to explode. She's really quiet and just sits and stares."

"Suki," Sokka closed the door, "Toph's finally awake," Sokka smiled.

Suki looked toward her fiancé and nodded, she stared to stand.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Toph," The Kyoshi warrior slipped her shoes on and stepped out. The gaurds eye's widened as she walked down the hall, after all they hadn't seen her since Sokka brought her back unconscious Suki knocked on the door, it was opened by a very surprised Avatar.

"Suki!"

"Suki's out there?" Toph's voice was heard through the room, "let her in."

Suki walked in, "Hi Toph, how are you feeling?"

"Good," Toph looked at Aang, "Get out Twinkles, this is girl talk."

Aang smiled and closed the door. The Avatar walked down the hall and turned a the corner.

"Aang!"

"Hey Katara, Zuko."

"You're not with Toph." Zuko observed.

"Yeah, she kicked me out." He smiled.

"Why?"

"Suki came in to talk to her."

"What?" The two asked in unison.

"Yeah she walked in and was speeking."

"Wow, she hasn't come talk to me. Hat is so special about Toph?" Katara said, "Aang don't answer that question." Aang shook his head and laughed.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short. That's all I got done today during American Lit. lol I don't know where to go from here. But I'm thinking about changing the title and making a Part III. I hope this clears somethings up now. Please don't bring out the fire and pitch forks because the baby is gone. Sorry.

_**Points!**_

Give me ideas...  
What do you guys want to see happen?

_**Remember to comment!!!**_

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	21. Girl Time

"You know since Toph is up she can use a healing session." Zuko looked at Katara and smiled.

"I don't want to interrupt the best friends." Katara glared at her feet.

"Go," Zuko nudged her, "Aang and I need to talk to Sokka with out Suki around anyway."

Katara nodded and kissed Zuko on the cheek, "See you two later."

As the sixteen year old walked through the halls to Toph's bedroom she was contemplating on what she would say.

"_Hmm…Maybe something like…I don't know, Toph I'm going to heal you. Just you two talk while I do my business and then when I leave say how annoying I am? Uhg why did I listen to Zuko? Toph and Suki have this great sisterly relationship that I thought I would have with Suki because she's marring my brother, but no she has to go get all buddy buddy with the crazy hot tempered earth bender."_

Katara sighed and before she could knock on the door it was opened by Suki who gave a small sad smile, "Hi Katara."

"Hey."

"What's up Sweetness? How's it going?" Toph asked from her spot on the bed.

"Hi Toph, I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Katara walked into the room and up to the bed where the earth bender lay, "I'm here for a healing session. Hopefully it will be the last one."

"Last one?"

"Yeah I came in here countless times in the last few days and healed you." Toph's mouth shaped an 'o' "Um Suki can you help her sit up." Suki nodded and Katara grabbed some water. She placed a bowl next to the bed and sat down, "Okay lift that shirt up missy," Katara smiled at Toph's glare, but the younger girl did it anyway, "Just tell me where you feel it the most," Toph nodded and breathed in and out.

"Ouch! Right there."

"Okay," Katara's hands glowed and Toph felt a tingling sensation in her wound, "Like I said before, it's going to scar, but it looks ten times better then it did when you got it." Katara poured the water out in to a plant in the corner of the room and smiled with ease.

"Thanks Sugar Queen."

"Yup, so what were you two talking about before I interrupted?" Katara bit her lower lip.

"Nothing really," Suki commented, "Just, um…you know…things," She looked down at the red carpet.

"Oh," Katara looked away, "I suppose you want me to go," She turned and put her hand on the door.

"No you need to be apart of this too." Suki placed her hand on Katara's shoulder.

Katara nodded her head and headed over to the two, "So…"

Suki smiled, "I was just telling Toph how we should go to that royal spa that they have here and give her hair the royal treatment and get me a royal foot massage as well."

Katara smiled, "Zuko gave me free access anytime. Do you two want to go now?"

Toph's eyes widened, "No, no spas."

"Toph, Toph come on! It would make me feel better." Suki looked at the blind girl.

The Blind Bandit rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Yes!" Suki and Katara said in unison.

Toph rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Ouch! Spirits you could be a little more gentle."

"Toph be nice, she's just trying to make your hair manageable." Katara rolled her blue eyes and smiled as her feet were placed into a nice hot bucket to soak. She looked over to Suki who was laying on her stomach getting a royal back massage.

"There we go Miss Toph, nice and soft." One of the servants said with a relieved sigh.

Toph touched her ebony hair. "Dang, you're good." The Blind Bandit smiled.

"Aww Suki look at Toph, she's all smiles. You should really think about sneaking off with Aang and let him touch your hair while it's still like this. Oh and while he's touching your hair let him kiss you a little, no scratch that, you two will probably do a full you make out session and- Ow!" Katara touched a spot on her forehead that was hit with a pebble. "Toph not nice!"

Suki giggled in the corner, "Toph that's what big sisters do."

"Do you want me to throw a pebble at you too?"

"No thank you." Suki giggled.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it's been like a month! But I've gotten into these really good books, the Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead, really good, but now I'm stuck waiting for the 4th one to come out, uhg! Don't you hate that! lol anyway some nice girl time was in order for Suki to cope. I promise some more stuff will come and yes there will defiantly be Zutara! Suki will cry... :(

_**Points**_  
This one's worth 4pts...  
What will Aang say about Toph's hair when he first sees her?  
A) What happened!  
B) Wow! You're SEXY!  
C) Nothing.

_**Remember to comment!!!**_

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	22. Never Noticed

"Sokka have you talked to her about it?" Zuko stared at the Chief.

"No," Sokka sighed, "I can't. She'll cry and I can't have that happen again. I can't watch her bawl her eyes out again."

"Sokka she's going to be you're wife in two months. You're gonna see her cry her eyes out countless more times then that."

"Yeah," Aang chimed in, "weather she hurts herself, if she cries on her wedding day, even if" Aang closed his eyes and breathed in, "even when she has another baby."

Sokka winced, "Yeah I know."

"So what you need to do is-"

"Please Zuko, I really don't want to talk anymore." Sokka looked away and swallowed hard.

"Okay, what do you…"

"I'm just gonna go back to my room and look through all the letters that my dad has sent me."

"Alright, see you later,"

"Yeah, see you." Sokka walked down away from the two.

* * *

"I think that was the most fun I've had in a while." Suki smiled at Katara and Toph.

"Yeah, I gotta admit my hair does feel silky smooth!" Toph laughed.

"Told you." Katara sang.

"Hey guys!" Aang came running down the hall to the girls.

"Hi." They all said.

Aang looked at Toph, _Wow! She looks, wow! Her hair is down and it's all shiny and it looks like ebony silk and wow! Should I say something? No, I can't she'll beat the crap out of me for saying that she looks like the most beautiful person on the face of the earth!_

"Aang?"

"Oh what Toph?"

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" Toph shook her head and stomped off toward her room.

"Toph, what?" Aang shrugged his shoulders, "Ouch! Zuko! What is you're problem." Aang rubbed the spot on his head where Zuko smacked him.

"Toph just asked you what you thought of her new hair and you didn't say anything, you just stood there like an idiot. You know I'm kinda afraid that our Avatar can't even form a little sentence like 'Oh your hair looks nice' to his girlfriend, when he is going to go through his whole life with many speeches about peace and kindness."

"I didn't…I…I was…I" Aang stuttered and ran off in the direction that Toph stomped away.

Zuko smiled at Katara and she blushed and looked away.

"Well then," Suki breathed, "I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Oh no Suki you don't have to go." Katara looked at her.

"No I think I do," She laughed, "Zuko's looking like he wants to say sweet nothings in your ear." She tried desperately to hold in her laughter.

"Okay maybe you should go." Zuko pushed her away.

Suki laughed "Before I go where is Sokka?"

"He said he'd be your room reading letters."

"Okay thanks. See you later or maybe not." A small fire ball was thrown her way and she dogged it and laughed.

* * *

"Oh Toph come on!" Aang's head rested on her bedroom door, "I didn't hear you, that's all. If you were to ask that question again in the hallway I would have hugged you and touched you hair and told you how beautiful you look and then I'd…well let's just say you would have killed me for embarrassing you right there," He laughed. "Toph let me in please!"

"You're not gonna go away are you?" She asked through the door.

"Nope."

The lock clicked and the door was opened. "Fine you can comphf inm." Aang kissed her while she spoke the words 'come in'.

"You look beautiful," He touched her hair and smiled, "it's so soft. I love it!"

Toph turned her blind eyes away and blushed, "Thanks."

"So how much crap did you give the lady in the spa?"

Toph's eyes lit up mischievously, "I almost kicked one lady into the wall for touching my feet."

Aang smiled, "That's not nice."

"Who the hell told you that I'm nice?"

"I just assumed," They both laughed.

* * *

"Zuko where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere you've never been, Ka-tar-a."

"And where might that be Zuzu?"

"A garden."

"I've already been to the garden."

"Nope, not this one."

"Oh really?"

"Yup." Zuko opened a door and reveled a small pond with turtle ducks and flowers growing in many places.

"Wow, Zuko this place is so beautiful," Katara looked around.

"It's my mom's."

"Wow," Katara walked to the pond and sat, "Speaking of your mother, when is she coming back from the Earth Kingdom?"

"A few days, I received her letter yesterday."

"That's good. I miss Ursa, she and I have this knack to make fun of you." Katara laughed as she laid her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"Yeah you do," The Fire Lord's arm snaked around her shoulders.

"So you actually have time to spend with me?" Katara looked up, "No council or papers or meetings?"

"No meetings or council."

"Papers?"

"Yes many papers and documents and signing and hand cramping."

"Zuko you should get all of that done."

"No, I haven't spent much time with you."

"But don't you have to find stuff about Azula and what she's doing?"

"Yes but we can't do that until we have leads. And we have none for now."

"I wish this never happened. Maybe if we never got together and you stayed with Mai none of this would have happened, Suki would still be pregnant, Sokka would be a huge pain worrying about her, Aang wouldn't be worrying over Toph being hit my lighting, Toph would be…well she'd be the same-"

"And I'd be living in hell without you." Katara looked up at him, "I love you Kata nothings going to change that, not Mai, no one, I'm glad that the fortune teller told you that you'd fall for a powerful bender, because that means that I get to have you." He smiled, "Not to mention you'd be with Aang and it wouldn't be fun because we wouldn't be able to make fun of Toph and Aang being together."

"Uhg!" Katara smacked Zuko's chest, "You just ruined the moment," She laughed.

"Oh well sorry," Zuko cupped her cheeks, "This better?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Katara bit her lip and moved in to kiss Zuko.

* * *

Suki breathed a sigh as she walked to a secluded spot of the main garden. She went here everyday, sometimes even twice. Sokka never came with her, but today was different because sitting hunched over a small stone was Sokka and his shoulders we're shaking.

"Why?" Suki heard him ask, "Why couldn't she tell me? Why didn't I see the signs earlier? Why, just why?" Sokka's hand grazed over the stone, it said _Wynono, son of Chief Sokka and Suki of the Southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island. _

"Zuko said you'd be in the room." Suki walked up to him.

Sokka looked away and wiped his eyes, "I couldn't think so I came out here."

"Oh, I didn't think you came here, I thought it was just me and well Iroh." She pointed to the other stone that said, _Prince Lu Ten son of Prince Iroh and Princess Koto of the Great Fire Nation. _

"Oh," Was all Sokka said as he started to stand.

"Wait Sokka," Suki's hand grabbed his, "stay, please."

Sokka looked in her eyes, they were sad and broken, and they mirrored his perfectly, "Okay." He sat back down and Suki rested against his side, still holding his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just couldn't I was scared and nervous and I'm sorry," Sokka heard her voice crack as she began to cry, "maybe if I told you earlier you wouldn't let me go out side. Maybe I could have made you stay at the palace with me so I didn't have to go to the baby shower and…"

"Shh Suki, please, we can't erase the past." Sokka picked up her legs so she was sitting on his lap. He hugged her tight as she cried into his chest.

"I still don't know what Wynono means." Suki looked up into Sokka's eyes.

"I means first-born son." Sokka smiled and looked away while the tears fell.

"Sokka you don't have to look away," Suki's hand touched his cheek and she wiped the tears away. "You don't have to look away," She repeated and kissed his eyes and cheeks and last his lips.

* * *

Okay sorry wow! No excuses this time! Well maybe school and the hugest American Lit research paper of all time of which I got a B- on thank you very much!! Sorry lol. Um yeah here's something for everyone!  
Um yeah NAMES!  
Wynono= Native American and it means first-born son  
Koto= Japanese and it means harp

**_Poinst_**  
Whoever commented won 4pts! It was hard and what not. The answer was C.  
New Quesion...  
What was Ursa doing in the Earth Kingdom?  
I don't know why she was there so I need suggestions. I'll give you 3pts.

**_Remember to comment!!!_**

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	23. The Tea Set

"Sokka stop!" Laughter filled their room, "Sokka not there!" Suki squealed with laughter.

Sokka stopped tickling her sides, "Hey Suki guess what?"

"What?" Suki placed her head on Sokka's chest.

"We're gonna be married in a week."

Suki's eyes went wide and she let out a scream, "Damn it! Now I actually have to live with you," She laughed as Sokka's mouth opened wide, "Aww honey I was joking. You know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Suki laughed and cupped his face in her hands, "I love you," She kissed his nose.

* * *

"Toph let's go we need to get this done."

"Sugar Queen, If I wanted to try on dresses all day I would be more than happy to go with you, but sadly I don't want to try on dresses, I want to sit here on my ass and eat Fire Flakes."

"Yes Toph I know that, but this is for Suki and we don't' have much time."

"Uhg, Fine!" Toph took Katara's arm and dragged her out of the palace doors.

* * *

Everyone knows, once you take a shopaholic out of the house and by the stores, you can never get them to leave, without force that is.

"Katara," Toph whined.

"What?"

"Sugar Queen we have the dresses already. Why are we still here?"

"Jewelry, Toph, jewelry."

"Please Katara let's go. You have those earrings that Zuko gave you that I'm sure would match your dress and then you have your mother's necklace that would look good too."

"I was shopping for you Toph." Katara said matter of factly.

"I don't wear any of that stuff."

"Toph you would look so pretty with this necklace!" Katara gasped at the amber colored jewels.

"Wait I get it," Realization came to the young earth bender, "You're going shopping because Zuko gave you an unlimited supply of money."

"No that's not the only reason why," Katara laughed.

Toph snorted, "Katara you're horrible."

Katara laughed, "We need to get you jewelry."

"Okay that necklace is good. Let's go."

"Toph, wait you need earrings."

"No I don't. I'm not putting holes in my ears."

"Uhg fine, time to go."

* * *

"We're back!" Toph yelled as they entered the tea room.

"How did the shopping go?" Suki asked from her seat by Sokka.

"Fine, I guess, I mean Katara went-"

"Oh my spirits, Ursa!" Katara yelled with zeal and ran to hug the woman.

"Well Katara went crazy." Toph continued.

Zuko laughed, "She got here about an hour ago when you two were shopping."

"Katara honey, I brought you something that you would just love." Ursa went to her bag.

"Oh Ursa you didn't need to get me anything."

"Well what the hack woman. You didn't bring me or Suki anything?" Toph sat and placed her feet on top of Aang's lap.

"Actually Toph Ursa gave me this." Suki smiled as she held up a fan with the Kyoshi symbol on it.

"Wow it _looks_ amazing!"

"Oh, whoops," Suki laughed, "Sorry Toph, here," She handed the fan over.

"Feels like a fan. Neh." And with that Toph handed the fan back to Suki, "So Ma you didn't get me anything? Well I feel special."

Ursa laughed, "Toph I did get you something, but if you don't want it I'm sure Suki and Katara would love to divide it into twos."

"Oh no, I would love a present."

"Alright, here you go," She pulled out a box and handed it to Toph.

The earth bender opened it and touched its contents, "Yes! Chocolate!"

"Oh Toph you're sharing!" Zuko sat by her, "Earth Kingdom chocolate is the best."

"Sparky back off," Toph broke off a piece and popped it in her mouth.

"Now Katara, I found this when I was doing some errands in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. It is so very old." Ursa took a package out and handed it to the water bender.

Katara opened the package to find a tea set made out of glass. The water tribe symbol was hand painted with the fire nation symbol interlocking in places, "Oh my goodness, this is beautiful," Katara removed a cup carefully and handed it to Zuko. His eye's popped out of his sockets as he traced the markings. On each cup there were different characters, the meanings ranged from love to hatred.

Ursa smiled, "The old woman told me to give this letter to you, it's her mother's story and how she made this set," Ursa handed Katara the letter, "She said her mother wrote it before she died."

Katara took the letter and sat next to Zuko, "Do you guys want me to read it out loud?" Everyone gave a silent head nod, "Okay here it goes," Katara smiled up at Zuko and started to read.

_Hello lucky reader, my name is Sakura, and I'm from the Fire Nation. You my child must be brave to love these two nations, or you must love someone from one of these nations. Falling in love is the most precious feeling on this very earth. The spirits granted this gift to us so we may find our special one. When I found my special love, I never would have guessed he was from the Water Tribe. _

_When I was young I was very beautiful, my friends and family, even strangers, would compliment my appearance. So when it was my fifteenth year I took a trip to Ba Sing Se with my family. He was wealthy, my father, he was head general to Fire Lord Sozin, so we stayed in a lavish house in the upper ring. On the night of my birth day my parents held an extravagant party just for me. The only problem was, I was the only young girl there, so it was easy for me to slip away. I left outside and roamed around, I walked straight on through the upper gates to the middle section of Ba Sing Se. I was bored and lost when he found me. _

"_Excuse me, miss?"_

_I turned to see a young man with dark skin and with eyes as blue as the ocean," Yes?"_

"_May I ask, why a young lady such as yourself is roaming around at night by herself?"_

"_Yes well, you see, my parents through a party for me and well they invited only people their age."_

"_Ah yes, that must be tedious."_

"_Very much so," I smiled and laughed._

"_May I ask what this party was for?"_

"_My fifteenth birthday."_

"_Fifteen? Well do my eyes deceive me? You are the most beautiful fifteen year old I've ever seen and a very happy birthday to you."_

_I don't know why, but it felt different when he told me this, I hear it all the time by young men my age, but my heart seemed to flutter and my stomach flipped and flopped when he smiled at me after, "Why thank you," Was all I could say._

"_You're very welcome, my name is Dakota," He bowed, "and you my lady?"_

"_I'm Sakura," I bowed back, very gracefully I might add._

"_Ah for the beautiful cheery blossoms no doubt, such a perfect name for a beautiful face."_

_I laughed, "Are Water Tribe men always so smooth at such talk?"_

"_Who told you I was from the Water Tribe?" He smiled at me._

"_The blue gave it away," I smiled._

"_Ah yes, so I'm guessing you're from the Fire Nation?"_

"_You guess correct, what gave it away? My red clothes, pale skin, black hair?"_

_He shook his head, "Your eyes, they're the color of amber." I blushed and looked down, "So do you have to be back or are you just going to walk around?"_

"_Well I kind of lost track of my steps and am now lost."_

"_Oh well, come with me I'll show you back."_

"_How do you know where I'm going?"_

"_Well you're dressed so breathtakingly beautiful, so you must be from the upper ring."_

"_Right again, captain."_

_He laughed and offered his arm, "My lady?"_

_I locked mine with his, he was so strong and built, a handsome young man._

"_So Dakota,"_

"_Please call me Kota, all of my friends do."_

"_Okay, well Kota, which tribe are you from?"_

"_The Southern Tribe, I'm here with my father and his friend. My father's friend is the chief and his son, my friend wanted some company in boring Ba Sing Se as he called it."_

"_Oh so why are you in the middle ring?"_

"_Boredom, my friend decided to find a pretty Earth Kingdom girl to take out, so I was stuck in the upper ring with nothing to do, so I came down here and walked around, practiced my bending for a bit, and that's when I found you. "_

"_You said practice you bending? You're a water bender?"_

"_Yes, does that surprise you?"_

"_No, well, I mean, um,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you please show me some? I've never seen a water bender in action."_

"_Only if you show me some fire bending." He smirked._

"_How did you know?"_

"_Your skin is hot to the touch. Plus you just have that grace in your step from years of formal training."_

_I smiled, "You impress me Kota, and you're a great guesser."_

"_I'm great at reading people and their emotions." He smiled when I blushed and looked forward, "Ah here we are."_

"_Where is here?" I looked at the water fountain. _

"_I found this fountain a few days ago, the candles were lit though and the fire reflected off of the water very beautifully. Maybe you could light the candles."_

"_Well yes, okay," I smiled and took my stance. I breathed in and out and closed my eyes, bringing my hands in front of me and started; I lit the back ones and worked my way to the front. When I was done I lowered my hands and breathed out. Opening my eyes I saw what Kota was talking about, it was breathtaking, the way the fire reflected off of the water looked like the water was on fire and it was moving so fluidly, "Wow Kota you were right, this is beautiful." I looked back and saw him standing behind me smiling. _

"_That was amazing; I've never seen so much control, while handling fire."_

"_Thank you, now it's your turn." I sat on the edge of the fountain and smiled at him._

_He nodded and walked forward, moving his hands with him he smiled, "So Sakura, what would you like to see?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Snow? Ice? Rain?" _

"_Oh please no rain." He laughed at that, "Well I've never seen snow before-" My hands came out and little snowflakes fell on my palms, "Oh my," I smiled and looked up then looked at Kota who was moving swiftly creating snow. He stopped when he saw me shiver some. He smiled at me and picked some up and made a ball, I laughed and took it from his hand, "A snow ball," I smiled and through it at his arm. His mouth opened and he sputtered many words together, I giggled, "So are all Water Tribe guys like this, or is it just you?"_

"_You're very funny Sakura, but you've been caught off guard, why don't you look up."_

_I did and saw all of the snow that he created above my head, "You wouldn't,"_

"_Oh I would," He let the snow start to drop; creating water on its way down, so I put my hands above my head and let the fire come to me, it heated the water and turned it into steam. Kota laughed, "You know I really wasn't going to soak you."_

"_Uh huh, sure sure," I hit him playfully on his arm. _

_He took hold of my hand and held it in his and whispered, "So what are we going to do now?"_

"_I'm not sure," I whispered back._

"_Miss Sakura, if I may confess, if I spend any more time with you I might just fall for you even more then I already have." He smiled shyly and came closer to me so our bodies were touching._

_I swallowed and rested my free hand on his chest, "Well Mister Dakota, I think that's a chance I'm willing to take." I bit my lip and smiled up at him._

_His eyes went serious as his hand came up and traced from the corner of my eye to the end of my jaw line. "A very brave chance indeed," is what he said before he brought his lips to mine-_

"Fire Lord Zuko," A guard interrupted, "Lady Mai's parents are here to talk to you about their daughter's alliance with Azula."

Zuko quickly snapped out of the cute boyfriend mode and went into Fire Lord mode in a split second, "Alright then send them to my office and have some tea made," He stood up and walked to the door, Zuko stopped and turned back to Katara, "Don't continue, I want to hear the rest," He looked at the others, "Do you all mind if we pick up the story after I have this meeting?" Everyone shook their heads, "Good, Aang, Sokka, you two will need to come with me too, for reasons I really don't feel like pointing out right now."

"Okay, be back in a bit babe," Sokka kissed Suki on the cheek.

"Bye-"

"Don't even think about it Twinkles." Toph put her hand in his face.

Aang grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, "Bye Blindness."

"I hate you." Toph hid her blush in her chocolate box.

"Feel free to set the tea set anywhere you choose Tara." Zuko smiled and kissed her forehead.

Katara nodded her head and wiggled her fingers, "Have fun."

* * *

Yup it has been a long time, I know, start complaining now!........................ok ok I get it I get it. I'm sorry. lol On the upside, I think this is the most amazing chapter ever! lol I love my little side story of Sakura and Dakota!! Oh and I totally left a cliff hanger! I'm so happy about that lmao. Well you're probably not happy, lol. You're probably like uhg! This is gonna take a year to hear the rest of Sakura's story and what Mai's parents have to say. lol Sorry again.

Any way any last minute ideas as to why Ursa was in the Earth Kingdom? I kinda have my idea, but if anyone wants to add in little details or anything, I'd be more then happy to hear your ideas! 3pts  
Oh and if any of you have more then like 20pts then tell me lol I'll write something of your choice. lol I haven't been keeping track. But please be honest. I will check back and count up all your points just to make sure if you tell me.

**_Remember to comment!!!_**

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	24. Captured

"_-His eyes went serious as his hand came up and traced from the corner of my eye to the end of my jaw line. "A very brave chance indeed," is what he said before he brought his lips to mine with a sweet kiss._

_

* * *

__ All of the days after that were spent with Dakota. We took walks, saw plays, and even went to the annual Ba Sing Se festival together. We were happy together. Then the time came for us to say goodbye. He had to go back to the Southern Tribe and me back to the Fire Nation. We didn't want to leave, we were in love. I know it was such a short time, but we felt it. The spirits had granted it to be fate, call it love at first sight if you will. _

"_Please remember to write," I hugged him by the fountain. _

"_I will. How could I forget to write you?" His smile was like the sun, it warmed my face every time his lips curved up and his eyes squinted._

_Dakota curved his palms around my cheeks and pulled my face toward his, "I love you," Was all he said. Then he kissed me so passionately that even the most dedicated artist couldn't capture the emotion that we felt in that moment._

_I broke away from the kiss all too soon. I couldn't kiss him anymore, because I was crying. The tears streamed down my face like rain. _

"_I truly am sorry, my love," I whipped at my face removing my traitorous tears._

"_No, no, it's okay. You don't have to cry, we will see each other again." He smiled that warm smile again._

_

* * *

__It was three months after I'd left Ba Sing Se that I found out the most devastating news. Fire Lord Sozin wanted to start a war with the Water Tribes. Even worse then that, my parents wanted me to marry Lord Sozin's son Azulon. I hated them, I couldn't do it! I was in love with Dakota; well of course my parents didn't know it, but still, they couldn't make me marry someone as selfish as Azulon. _

_

* * *

__One month after the horrible news I heard that Sozin had made his first attack on the Water Tribes. Taking hostage thirteen water benders. My father aiding Sozin in his attack. I was worried. Dakota was a water bender and I didn't know which tribe they had attacked; part of me didn't want to know, but I used my inside resources to find out. Sadly, the water benders were from the South Pole. Now I was worried, what if they had Kota? What would they do to him? I did hear that they were killing all of the water benders._

_

* * *

__It was one week after that I was informed that Dakota was indeed one of the captured. I threw a rampage at my parents, told my mother everything. The stolen nights, my first kiss, the letters. I hated her. She started crying. My mother, how could she! She told me that she can make a secret meeting to where I can meet with him, but there was a catch; I had to marry Azulon. _

_

* * *

__And I agreed._

_

* * *

__One day later I was able to see my love. He looked well, but his eyes had gone cold. There was still a small warmness in them when he saw me, but the burning comfort never came like the last time we were together. I still ran to him. Something was wrong, he didn't touch me like he used to. _

_

* * *

_

"_Kota, what's wrong?" I asked. "Why are you like this?" _

"_Like what?" He asked in a rough voice. "Isn't this how you're supposed to talk to a woman who's promised for?"_

"_Kota, I was going to tell you, but-"_

"_Don't. Just don't Sakura," His jaw clenched and he glanced away from me._

"_Kota…" Then I just collapsed on the floor in a heap that was my own misery. "I didn't want to do it. I really didn't," I sobbed. "My mother told me it was the only way to see you alive. Do you really think I would do something like that if I didn't love you? Do you?" _

_He just stared down at me, his gaze never changing from his ice cold stare. I stayed on the ground and sobbed. We remained in our positions for a good few minutes. Then Dakota knelt beside me and held me. Oh how I relished the touch of his strong hands. _

_I rested my head in the crook of his neck, "Oh Kota I've missed you so much."_

"_I know. I'm sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have. I was just…I don't know." He laughed with nerves. "What are we going to do now?"_

"_I don't know. We have a lot of time. The whole after noon, but we have to stay in this room."_

"_What is this room?"_

"…_my…uh…bedroom…" I looked down with a blush._

_He tipped my chin up and looked into my eyes, then he kissed me. "I love this room and I don't mind spending the afternoon with you in here-"_

_

* * *

_**WOAH!!! WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM??** lol I know you all probably forgot what this even is!! LMFAO this doesn't even have any Avatar in it! lol I bet no one will read this. Even for the one person that will read this...I think my writing was improved greatly since I've taken my creative writhing class. I know, I know. It defiantly still needs work.  
Would you accept the exuse of school being an issue? Oh and also I just found out that in Creative Writing I have to write a 5-10 page short fiction story! woohoo...lol Dude plus I've been reading The Mortal Instruments series! It's amazing!!

_**Remember to comment!!!**_

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	25. Brave Soldier Boy Goes Home

"Oh man! This is getting good!" Suki bounced in her chair.

Katara and Suki were huddled together over the letter. Toph, was lounging by them on a chair, her feet up on Suki's arm rest.

Zuko and Sokka were playing Pai Sho while Aang watched.

Everyone silent as Katara read the story of Sakura and Dakota.

"It sounds like Dakota wants to do Sakura," Toph bit at her fingers.

"Toph!" Katara's face scrunched up.

"What? It does."

"This is a love story! Between people like Zuko and me."

"So that means that you and Zuko want to do each other?" Toph's lips squeezed while trying to hold in the laughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU AND ZUKO DOING?" Sokka stood and glared at Zuko from across the Pai Sho table.

"Toph, shh. Don't be rude," Zuko sighed and looked up a Sokka, "Sit down before you hurt yourself and start thinking too hard."

Sokka, embarrassed, sat with a huff and squished his face into a frown.

"Katara! Come on!" Suki bounced impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Don't have a pig-rooster," She continued.

* * *

"-_We had long forgotten my promised engagement to Azulon. I was lost between the time of him kissing me and now. We were pressed together on my bed; lost in each other. He smelt so good, like woods and smoke and cinnamon. I loved it, I loved him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. No I couldn't take my hands off of him. It was like we were glued together. We moved as one as we kissed and hugged and held on tight. Touching places that should be illegal to touch. It probably was, seeing as we weren't married. But hey, our clothes were on. I guess not for long because Dakota's hand was moving toward my sash. _

"_Kota," Was that my voice? It was so full of passion. Only a whisper._

"_Hmm?" He kissed my neck._

"_Don't you think we're going a little too far?"_

"_Do you want to stop?" He immediately pulled away from me._

"_No, no, come back." I whimpered and pulled him closer by the front of his shirt._

_He smiled and kissed my nose, "You're so beautiful when you blush."_

_I bit my lip and smiled back, "Thank you, my love." I kissed him then, so very powerful. Then I slowly guided his hand up to my sash, "Please, continue." _

_He kissed down my jaw and peeled the silky pink fabric away. Making his way down my bounded chest and to my bare flat stomach. There he kissed and felt his way up to the sash of my bindings. That was the moment when we realized that there was no going back. We were going to step off the plank and into the unknown. We would fall together, into the deep abyss of pleasure and love. We knew that we wanted this; wanted each other. So we did. We had each other for that once special moment. _

_I don't know how long, but we were pasted together under a blanket, probably for only a few minutes. Dakotas arms were wrapped around me very tightly and I was drawing little shapes and circles onto his chest with my fingers. He then gave a small laugh when I brushed a spot on his abdomen. _

"_Sorry, love, did that tickle?" I brushed the spot again._

_He chuckled, "Do that again and I might just have to punish you." _

_I laughed, "Oh kind sir. What would you do to me?"_

"_This," He turned me over so I was on my back and brushed his lips over my collar bone. _

_I sighed, "Oh love. Punish me again." I smiled into his soft brown hair as he kissed his way down my bare chest. _

_Yes. We were naked, with each other, in my bed._

_I sighed when I head a knock at my door, "Miss. You have an hour left with the prisoner."_

_My eyes widened and I sat up balling the sheets against my bosom, "Kota, no." My eyes started to tear. _

"_Shh. Shh, my beautiful fire bender. We can see each other again," He smiled at me and whipped a tear away. _

_He lifted himself up away from the bed and began to dress himself. I watched him move. Watched the curve of his back as he bent down to retrieve his pants and shirt. He turned as soon as he was done tying his bottoms. Letting some of the sun catch his chest and I watched as a little sweat glittered. He placed his shirt on, tucking it in and sat at the edge of the bed to put on his boots. I sighed and stood, taking the sheet with me to retrieve my bindings that were thrown across the room. After I collected my clothing from all around the room I stood in front of a fully clothed Dakota. _

_Dropping the sheet I placed the clothing in his hands, "Do you know that when I'm royalty I can have people dress me if I desire."_

_Kota's eyes widened, but he said nothing, all he did was hold on to my silk robe. _

"_So water bender, will you dress me or not?" My eyebrow shot up and let my lips curve into a sultry smile. _

_Kota nodded and started to wrap my bindings, every few minutes kissing a piece of skin before wrapping it away from his eyes. When he was done dressing me, I pushed him onto the bed and kissed him. _

_We lay there for the rest of the time, just in each others embrace. _

_Until another knock sounded, "Miss, please unlock the door, we must take the prisoner back."_

"_Yes sir," I said shakily. Taking Kota's hand in mine we walked to the latched door. I kissed him one last time before I opened it. "You may take him." I said to the guards with no emotion. I watched them each take an arm and walk away with my love.-_"

* * *

"Oh, Katara-"

"Told you he wanted to do her," Toph interrupted Suki's gushing.

"Toph!" Said Suki and Katara, rolling their eyes.

"What?" Toph laughed.

"Katara read!" Sokka yelled from where the Pai Sho table was. Aang had now taken his place, playing against Zuko.

"I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

"-_It was a day after that they found out. A maid was cleaning my room and found a blood stain on my sheets. She'd told Sozin. The guards came marching in my room with the Fire Lord and his son, Azulon, in tail._

_I watched him die._

_They seeped poison into his veins. The pain that was etched on his visage killed me. I felt like my soul was being taken with him as he breathed his last breaths. Dakota never took his eyes away from me and mine were never gone from his. I didn't cry. I couldn't. I didn't want to show Sozin and Azulon that it hurt so bad. I did not show them that I was weak. That's what they wanted to see. _

_Earlier that day when I first heard that they were going to kill him Azulon stepped into my imprisonment. Which was just my bedroom, guards outside my doors and windows. He was the one that told me how Kota would be killed. I asked him if I would be aloud to go and watch._

_And Azulon surprised me with saying this, "You do not want to go. It will hurt you very greatly to see him die like that. There will be so much pain coursing through his veins and there will be pain that will be coursing through your heart."_

"_Please" Was all I said to make him allow me to go. _

_Then he said another impossible thing, "Would you like to see him before he is put to death?"_

_I swallowed my pain and nodded. _

_We walked into the underground cells that were connected to the Fire Palace. We passed many doors that probably held prisoners. We stopped at one door, Azulon produced a key and unlocked it. _

"_Hurry, you don't have much time," I remember him saying as he pushed me in the cell, locking it behind me._

_I ran to him, my love. "Dakota," I whispered as I fell to my knees beside him. I hugged him close to my chest and held on tight. _

_His eyes found mine and he swallowed as he tried to produce a smile. To his luck he did. I knew he was faking but I couldn't help but smile with him. Then his smile turned into a frown as tears slashed down is cheeks, "I'm sorry," was all he said as he buried his face in my neck. _

_I rocked him back and forth like I would a child. "Shh, shh," I cooed as I petted his head and sang old Fire Nation lullabies to him._

"_I love you, I love you," I would say as he kissed my neck. "I love you so much, you know that?" He still kissed my neck. I wouldn't cry I kept thinking to myself._

_It wasn't until I shut my door when Azulon left that I let my tears drown my sorrows. Dakota would be killed. He would be dead, and I along with him, my soul taken away with him as he left this world._

"_You will have one day to pack your belongings and leave the Fire Nation. After that if you are still here you will be given the same death as him." Sozin announced to me._

_After he stopped breathing they let me go and I watched as Sozin walked out to the room with his guards. Azulon was gone too. I drifted to him, my love. I knew he was dead, his chest wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. I smoothed his hair down and kissed his forehead._

"_My love, my Kota. I love you so. Should I just stay and die tomorrow? Or should I go?" I whispered to him. _

"_He wouldn't want you to die. He would want you to keep on going with your life." A deep familiar voice rang out behind me in the silent room._

"_I thought you had left Prince Azulon," I swallowed the tears that threatened to spill over._

"_No I stayed. I wanted to wait till my father was gone."_

"_Oh," Was all I could say._

"_Please continue your goodbyes. I will not interrupt." He placed his hands behind his back and stared out he window. _

_I placed my forehead against his yet again. Kissing his temple. Whispering meaningless words that didn't mean anything, because he was gone, he had left this world, and would not return. _

"_Say something to him!" Azulon cursed out._

"_What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for having sex with him? Because I'm not. I love him! And you took him away from me. All for this stupid war! Azulon! I thought I knew you! We would play together when we were younger and you changed. You changed into a hateful monster. I've watched you, you seem to hate everything now. And now you want me to say something meaningful to a beautiful great non-selfish man whom I love and will never see again, because I let him touch me and love me like anybody who loved each other would? Azulon, I hate you."_

_Azulon just stared at me with anger. "Fine. If you don't want to say anything to him then I will just take you back to your room to pack," His hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me away from Dakota's lifeless form. _

"_No, no," I struggled in his grasp. "No, please, Azu! Please! Let me go! Please!" Now the tears spilled. They wouldn't stop. I dropped my weight onto the floor, Azulon going down with me. "Please, let me say goodbye to him, please."_

_Azulon let go. When I didn't move he picked me up silently and set me on the bed that Dakota now lay in. _

"_Kota. Oh, my Kota. Oh, my love. Please come back. I never wanted this to happen. I'd do anything to have you back. I'd give up my fire bending, my name, my soul. My love I need you," I hiccupped and sobbed into his dead never moving chest. _

_Then I felt a hand on my back. It was very hesitant and very unsure if it wanted to be there or not. And when I didn't protest, it started to rub small circles between my shoulder blades. That made me cry even harder, because I probably looked so pathetic to him; Azulon. The Prince of the Fire Nation. The man I'd cheated on._

_I sat up and placed my hand on Kota's cheek, caressing him, my other hand held his and I sang one last song to him. A lullaby to put him to rest._

_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam._

_Little soldier boy, come marching home,_

_Brave soldier boy, comes marching home._

_-"_

_

* * *

_

I know what you all are thinking...**Holy crap she actually posted something worth reading!** LMFAO! I love this chapter! It's really sad, but I think I wrote it really well! That's really all I have to say, because frankly I have no excuse! lmao

**Remember to comment!!!**

Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Bryke and Nick


	26. Love Never Goes Away

The silence in the room was palpable, it was as if you could just reach out and touch it. No one moved, no one even dared to breath. The letter was now forgotten. In a heap of parchment on the floor where Katara had dropped it. A few minutes later Toph heaved a sigh and picked up the abandoned sheets and held them in front of Katara's face.

"Finish reading," Toph commanded.

Katara just shook her head, that she had securely in her hands.

"Suki?"

"I…I can try," The Kyoshi warrior wiped at her fallen tears, "There's not much left, but I'll finish what she has written," Suki sniffed and continued.

* * *

"_A few months later, my dear reader, I found out I was pregnant. _

_My darling daughter, Angeni, with her long brown curls and her oceanic eyes, has smiled at me everyday of her life, looking one hundred percent like her father did. She reminds me of him everyday and I can not be more grateful for her. Yes it was tragic, my Koda's death, but he taught me a lesson. It does not matter if you are from the Earth Kingdom, the Air Temples, the Water Tribe, or the Fire Nation, it does not matter what you look like, how you speak, how you walk, or how you dress; love will always be there and you will always feel it even if another isn't there to experience that feeling of love with you." _

_

* * *

_

Suki folded the papers up and placed them on the small round table in the middle of the room. She patted Katara's knee and stood, "I think I'm going to take a walk outside for a bit," Suki left and Sokka followed soon after.

"Well," Toph sighed, "That story was morbid. I'm gonna go throw around some rocks," The Earth bending master said in Aang's direction.

When the Avatar didn't get the hint a small pebble hit him right on the forehead, "Ow, okay, uh I feel like I need some practice, Toph would you help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask Twinkles!"

Zuko sighed and shuffled over to Katara. When she looked up at him her eyes were filled with sorrow, "Is this how we're going to end up?"

"Katara how could you ever think that? Times have changed and I'm the Fire Lord. No one will be making any orders to have you or me killed ever," He took her hand in his.

"But Zuko, What about Azula?"

"I'm looking into it. She can't hurt anyone. It's just her and Mai."

"How can you be so sure. Someone must have been controlling that airship. Zuko I feel something coming. Something big. Something Secret. And something that might haunt us if we don't eliminate it." The water bending master looked up at him.

Zuko looked away, "I wish she would just stay gone."

"Me too."

* * *

"That story sucked." Toph threw a slab of earth at the Avatar.

"Yeah, but that's life."

Toph laughed, "What, no Zen Avatar spirit world crap?" The earth bender grunted as she blocked a boulder.

Aang smirked, "I think I'm out of 'Zen Avatar spirit world crap' for today. Plus how can I focus of that when I'm about to beat you?"

"Oh please Twinkles, I-" Toph stood still and listened, "Where'd you go?" She whispered to herself, "You know Twinkles leaving the floor is cheating," Toph said matter-of-factly.

She cocked her head to the side when she heard a swoosh of air. Toph took a tentative step to her left and came into contact with a body that wasn't there before. And before she could even comprehend what was happening an arm snaked around her waist and she was flown up in to the air.

"Now how did I know that was coming?" Toph rolled her eyes and placed her arms around Aang's neck.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Sokka asked Suki as they walked through the palace halls.

Suki smiled shyly up at him and sighed, "Sokka, I want to get married, like, now."

Sokka's eye's widened, "What? Really?"

"I don't want anything to get in between us. I want us to be able to sleep in a room together with out people looking down on us. I want to be able to tell people that I'm pregnant and not be scared ever again. But most of all," She looked away to hide the pink that was tainting her cheeks, "I really just want you. All of you. In every way possible."

Sokka pulled Suki flush against him and backed up so he was leaning in a corner, "Soo-k-ss," Sokka groaned sounding out her nickname, "I thought we made an agreement that we wouldn't do that until we're married…"

"That's why I said we should get married now!" She looked up at him innocently as she played with the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, but Suki," the Chief took the Warriors hands in his, "You can't say things like that."

"Like what? That I want you?" She pouted.

"No. You can want me, but when you say it like that, you know how it makes me feel," Sokka sounded like he almost wanted to whine.

"No I don't," Suki smirked, "How does it make you feel?" Suki ran her hands over his chest.

Sokka smiled, "Mmm, that feels nice," He settled his head in Suki's neck and kissed there. Then he moved his hands up to her shoulders and lightly pushed her away, "But not as nice as it would feel when we're married," Sokka laughed.

Suki's mouth gaped, "Sokka!" She slapped his arm, huffed, and walked away.

* * *

"Mai! Get over here now!"

"Yes, Azula?"

"What have you learned?" The former Fire Nation Princess sat at a desk observing a map.

"Sokka and the Kyoshi Warrior are going to get married soon. The Avatar and the Bei Fong blind girl are dating, but they're keeping it quiet. And Zuko and Katara's relationship hasn't changed much." Mai's cold monotone voice turned slightly bitter at the end.

"Mai, how would you like to crash a wedding?" Azula smirked.

"I would very much like that." Mai stared at her nails.

"Good then start making the planes."

* * *

Taaadaaa! I'm back! =D So...I had this huge splurge of creativity this morning...And well I was like, it's too early for Zutara Week...So I guess I'll give them this! Plus I'm stuck in a house with this stupid Cough Virus and I have nothing else productive to do. So I guess I should write something! I might actually write more!  
Sooo...how do ya'll like the whole Azula and Mai side of things...? I'm not too good at writing cynical characters so...yeah.


End file.
